The Rise of Percy Jackson
by PurpleLightning12
Summary: On a trip to the beach, Percy gets into an accident and dies. Almost a year later, Luke resurrects Percy. Thus, forcing him to work for Kronos. How will the Olympians react to the new and darker Percy? Or, more importantly, how will Annabeth? (HIATUS)
1. Percy's Death

*****THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AT THE BEGINNING OF BATTLE OF THE LABBRINTH! PERCY HAS NOT BATHED IN THE STYX YET!*****

**Hurray! I just finished The Last Olympian! It was AWESOME! …It just upsets me that Percy isn't going to be the main character in the next series… I'm going to be so angry at that author, grrr…**

**Hopefully you guys will review this! ^_~ (hint, hint)**

School was finally over. Surprisingly I hadn't been kicked out of class, (besides the fact I'd been absent most of the time fighting monsters.) Annabeth and I were supposed to meet up before we went to camp half-blood. We were going to see a movie and meet up with Grover. It would be nice to see my best friends again.

"Percy, do you have all your stuff ready?" my mother asked.

I nodded. She smiled at me and walked away. Paul Blofis was visiting for the third time this week. Which was kind of bugging me, but besides that he seemed like a nice guy. He'd even asked for my permission if he could propose to my mother later on. Paul hadn't done it yet, but I had a feeling he would soon. I never did have my father around, so this would be a whole new experience for me. That is, if my mother actually agreed to marry him.

I looked outside our apartment balcony just as a car pulled in. I figured Annabeth was REALLY early, or Paul had just arrived. And you could probably guess who it was. Answer: Paul.

I decided to take a small walk so he could be alone with my mom. I slipped on my shoes and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Percy?" My mother asked.

"I'm just going to take a short walk, I'll be back soon, I promise. …Oh, and Mr. Blofis is here."

"Ok then, be careful dear. I'll be waiting for you." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Which I have to admit that made me a little embarrassed, but thankfully no one else was around.

"See you later, Mom." I said as I walked out the door.

I'd passed by a few shops and headed to the beach. The beach was always my favorite place since I was little, but you can blame that on my heritage. Being a son of Poseidon, (One of the big three) you could probably figure that out.

I stopped on the curb and waved to a taxi, I paid the driver and asked him to take me to the beach. He nodded and stepped on the gas. Just then I got a call on my cell phone. I know what you're thinking... Demigods should not have mobile devices. It makes it easier to attract attention. But in all honesty, the phone wasn't even mine. My mother wanted a way to remain in contact with me while I was at home. It wasn't safe, that was for sure, but it beat worrying her.

_'Annabeth…' _I thought. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Percy! How's it going?"

"It's going fine. I just decided to take a walk by the beach since Paul was visiting my mom. Sally, remember?"

"You are so predictable, Seaweed Brain." I would've said, 'Watch it Wise Girl' or some other snappy insult, but I just ignored the topic. Besides, Annabeth always won the fights anyway.

"So…are you still visiting tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep, I should be over at your place by 1:00 or sooner depending on the traffic." She sounded really excited. That's probably because of all the architecture in New York. Which, by the way, Annabeth loved.

Then Annabeth said something that changed my mind.

"Oh… Will Rachel be there?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

I'd told Annabeth about Rachel a few months back. She was a human who had the rare ability to see through the Mist. In other words: Monsters. I assumed that she lived near the Hoover Dam, but I wasn't sure.

That really got me pissed. Of course Rachel wasn't going with us; I'd only known her for ten minutes. It's not like I'd been keeping in real contact with her, or anything... Though I could have sworn I'd seen her the other day. Let's just say this, for some reason, Annabeth didn't seem very intrigued by our chance-meeting. I feared what would happen if they ever met. "No, not really. Why? Did something happen between-"

"Never mind," She cut in. "I just thought you'd want _her_ along so she could help us find Luke."

_Luke, Luke, Luke. It's always about him. Never Percy. Not at all. _Abruptly, I felt a pain in my gut I'd never felt before. Like my head was going to explode out of rage. Why was it always Luke? Then I realized the feeling. _Jealousy… _Yeah, that was it. It was hard to believe, but with all the attention Annabeth had been giving Luke lately, it just got to me. I'm not saying I liked her or anything, but…

"Percy? Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking. Hey, um… Could I call you back a little later? In about an hour or two?"

"Sure, that'd be fine. I'll talk to you then." Annabeth hung up. So did I.

I put my mother's cell phone back into my pocket. We arrived at the beach shortly afterward. But little did I know, I'd never have the chance to speak with Annabeth again.

I got out of the car and walked towards the water. It was cold, but it relaxed me. It was a good thing I couldn't get wet or drown, my mother would have been really upset. That's one of the perks you get when your dad's an Olympian.

I stepped into the water and tried to think about good things, but I just couldn't. The Oracle's Prophecy, Nico, Luke... and the feeling that I was useless. In fact, it bothered me so much that I was about to go back up to dry land.

A bunch of fish zipped past me, yelling in frightened hushed voices: _"Swim away! Strange ship approaching!" _

A strange ship? Since when did fish care about the boats? They came by all the time, it's not like it was a big shock, or anything. Why would they care about…I poked my head just a little bit above the surface.

It was The Princess Andromeda. I had to get out of the water, fast. This was not good news. I had to tell-

Suddenly I heard a raspy voice, the same one I'd been having in my dreams. _"Percy… Walk deeper into the water…" _Needless to say, those words completely spooked me. Too late.

And that's when I ran.

I got off the beach as fast as my legs could carry me. There was no way I was going back, no way in Hades. If Luke wanted me to join Kronos that badly, he'd have to work on his people skills. No matter how quickly I ran, my body just couldn't carry me as fast as I wanted to go at that moment. I didn't stop for what seemed like eternity, and only to catch my breathe. I was going home, then I'd alert the others.

My feet ached. I hardly looked where I was going. My eyesight had become groggy from the cool wind blowing against my face. Everything was a blur, cars zoomed, people talked, and then suddenly a person screamed.

I tripped to a stop, somebody was in trouble. Whoever it was, I knew I had to help them. Kronos could wait for just a few moments. A horn honked behind me. By the time I'd looked around I realized the person wasn't the one in trouble, it was me. I turned just as a huge blue blur hit smacked against my face.

The feeling was incredible. It had all happened so fast. Yet, I could make out every moment in graphic detail. The sudden 'crack!' the metal made as it collided with my side, the agony of my fragile bones breaking under the pressure... Nothing hurt at first. The shock wore down in it's own time.

Then next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Bleeding, hurt, and on the verge of death. People began to surround me, asking if I was okay. I wasn't. I could see my open flesh and muscle even from the awkward angle I was twisted at. My whole body ached, yellow spots danced over my vision. What was happening? No, I knew I was going to die. No amount of nectar or ambrosia could save me now.

My eyesight darkened, and the pain slowly died down. "Annabeth… I'm sorry…" I whispered. Then I stopped moving. Perseus Jackson was dead.

**What do you think? Is it good? I'd like at least 2 reviews before I continue please! I'd really appreciate it!**

**(P.S. Thank you for those who corrected me on the first chapter. I updated it without the mistakes just for you! ^^)**

**Next chapter preview…**

**Percy Jackson has been dead for a few months, he is resurrected by Luke and forced to join Kronos's army. How will the Olympians react? Or, more importantly, how will Annabeth?**


	2. Stolen Soul

********ATTENTION!!!*******

**Hello! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on the first chapter. Instead of just two reviews, I got 10 times as many! (lol)**

**Second, I'm really sorry for my poor grammar… But please go easy on me! (Seriously, I'm only in 5th**** grade.) A few of the reviewers corrected me on the first chapter, so I edited my mistakes. ^_^ Thank you so much!**

**Well, that's pretty much it. Enjoy the second chapter!!!**

………………………………**..........................................................................................................................................................................**

***Olympus Pov***

A roar of frustration woke up Olympus that morning. All the gods teleported to their thrones and demanded what was happening.

"Poseidon, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Hera asked.

Poseidon shook his head. "It's my son, something's happened. Something bad. I fear that he has passed…"

The other gods looked at him in shock. Percy Jackson, dead?

Artemis covered her face mournfully. "How could this have happened? Percy… Who else could have been in the prophecy?"

Ares cracked his knuckles. "I bet Hades has-"

"No, no he wouldn't do that. Unlike Zeus and Poseidon, Hades is the only one who hasn't broken the vow. Besides, he hasn't even gone out of the underworld since that one 'incident' with his mortal wife." Apollo froze. "But I suppose Nico might be the one, or Thaila, but then again… She joined the hunters, didn't she?"

Zeus nodded.

"Well unless the two die off we still have the prophecy to worry about. It's a shame what happened to Peter Johnson though." Dionysus took a sip out of his diet coke. Suddenly Olympus began to shake. Dionysus's drink turned into saltwater.

He turned to find a very, _very_, angry sea god staring at him. "My _only_ human son has just died Dionysus! Do you really think I'm in a good mood for your stupid jokes!?"

Dionysus looked down at the ground, trying his best to look ashamed. "Percy Jackson, got it. Sorry." Almost instantly his diet coke reappeared.

"Thank you, Dionysus." Poseidon said, even though he was still a bit angry.

Hermes got up from his seat. "Shall I send a message to the underworld?"

Zeus nodded. "Make sure he goes to Elysium. He was a great hero, after all. A savior of Olympus."

The other gods cheered.

***Annabeth's Pov***

I arrived at New York as fast as I could. This couldn't be happening, not to Percy, not him! Tears were pouring down my eyes, I could hardly make out my surroundings through them. I ran across the roads and zigzagged through the alleyways, I hadn't even stopped to admire the Empire State Building! I called a taxi and hopped in.

"Please sir, the hospital! It's urgent!" I reached into my pocket and almost pulled out a few golden drachmas, then I remembered this was a human taxi, so they'd be worth almost nothing to the driver. I corrected myself and gave him regular money instead. The driver took it and started the taxi, I was at the hospital in no time.

I ran through the halls without getting lost. (Which surprised me a little, this was my first time in this hospital.) Maybe Athena was in a good mood today, or maybe I was just lucky. I sprinted up the stairs and stopped at the room Percy was supposed to be in, 6G. Perhaps he'd made it? Perhaps Percy was alive? My hopes were crushed when Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis walked out of the room. They were both crying, especially Percy's mother. The nurse walked out and closed the door. She turned towards me and shook her head. I expected the worst.

"I-Is he…"

Sally gave me a sad look. She nodded, then went back to crying. I burst into tears also, I'd made it to late… Percy was already dead! If only I had been there a little sooner, if only I could see his smile one last time… If only… A hand touched my shoulder, Paul Blofis.

"You were his best friend, you should be proud." He said, weakly smiling.

I nodded. "I know… But why did he have to die?! He was more than just a friend, he was… he was…Ugh! Never mind!" I slapped his hand away and stormed out of the hospital.

I felt angry, sad, and confused. I'd never felt this way in my life before, it's like a whole chunk of my soul fell off along with Percy. How could I live without Seaweed Brain?

I walked back to the airport. But instead of going back home on a plane, Blackjack would take me back to Camp Half Blood. I whispered something into his ear.

"Give this to Chiron for me." I said.

He nodded. I held out a small note for Chiron and placed it by a safe spot in his wing so it wouldn't fall out while we were flying. Blackjack would give the note to Chiron and he would tell camp about the bad news for me.

Why Chiron? Well, I didn't think I could stand to mention it without crying, and besides, he was our camp counselor. It just felt right. I could only imagine how they would feel… Percy had been like a father to most of the campers. Even the Ares cabin. (Well, he must have been a good rival, at least.) I hopped on Blackjack's back and held on tight. He gave a comforting whinny, like he was trying to cheer me up. But I couldn't really understand him, I didn't speak horse.

I patted him on the head and said, "I'm okay. Don't worry about me, Blackjack. We have to get back to camp."

He grunted. Blackjack took a few steps back and spread out his wings, then he charged forward. He kept going faster and faster until we were a few feet off the ground, then he flapped his wings and we rose even higher. Soon we were on our way to Camp Half Blood.

***Nico's Pov***

"But dad! You promised!!!" I complained, but Hades wasn't listening. Every time I tried to bribe him about my mother… Ugh! He always found a way to get out of it! Stupid father…

Something rustled behind me. _Persephone… _

I turned around and pointed at her accusingly. "Stop. Spying. On. Me."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Nico? I can't follow my own husband?" She said, pretending to sound shocked.

Whatever. I wasn't going to play this game again. "I couldn't care less about your marriage to my father. It's not as if you're my real mom, anyway. As a matter of fact, you're hardly even my step mom." I began to walk away.

Persephone's eyes glared at the last part, then she calmed down. "Never mind… I just thought I'd give you a little info, you know, on Percy?"

I turned and stepped towards her. "Percy?! What happened? Is he in the underworld?!" I blurted. _Percy Jackson… _The bastard who killed my sister. If I had a chance for revenge… I would take it. I'm sure Persephone knew that.

(Remember, this story takes place around The Titan's Curse and Battle at the Labyrinth.)

"What do you say?" She asked, giving me a smug look.

Oh no. Not this again. "…Please?"

Persephone leaned in closer to me. "Please, who?"

I hated when she did this. How dare she blackmail me!!!

"Please Persephone…" I groaned. It pained me to give in, but any info on Percy would have been useful at the moment.

She kept staring at me.

"Please mom…" I mumbled. It was quiet, either way she must have heard me because she smiled and backed away. It was about time she gave me some air.

"Thank you, _son_. Now about Percy, it appears he's been in a little accident."

"Accident? What accident-"

She silenced me. "As I was saying, it appears Percy Jackson has been in a little accident. He's… How should I put it? …Gone?"

It took me a while to get the message. Then I froze. Gone? Percy was dead? So he _was_ in the underworld… Perfect. Now I could finally confront him without having him run away. I ran out the door without saying goodbye. Time to check out the dead.

…

I had searched and searched, but Percy's corpse was nowhere to be found. I tried summoning him through grave soil, but that didn't work either.

Finally, after hours of searching, I decided to try the extreme. I walked into Persephone's garden when she wasn't looking and through a coin into the nearest fountain. "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Percy Jackson." Suddenly the garden was consumed by mist, then there was a light, but no Percy. But how could that be? He died, right?

I asked my father about it, and he said Percy hadn't appeared yet. And he wasn't lying either. If he found Percy in his territory… Well, lets just say it wouldn't be good.

Then I realized there was only one solution, someone had stolen Percy's soul from Hell.

***9 months later… Percy's Pov, The Princess Andromeda***

The moment after the truck hit me I opened my eyes. There was nothing, only darkness surrounding me.

"_That's odd…" _I thought. It all happened so fast. Was I… Dead? No, no. That couldn't be it. Why hadn't Hades set up an eternal torture for me by now? I shuddered at the thought. Maybe this _was_ my torture, alone in the darkness…forever.

Suddenly I felt a huge pain in my back, it quickly spread throughout every inch of my body. It took me all my will power not to scream. I instantly remembered the feeling, it was how I felt when the truck hit me. I stared at my bloody hands… Without a doubt, I was dead. I wasn't sure why I hadn't gone to the underworld, but it didn't matter either way.

I tried to wipe the blood off on my shirt, my hands only bled more. No matter what I did the blood just kept draining out of my body. …Along with my soul. I felt dizzy, my vision blurred, I was even beginning to forget my name… Only the pain remained. All I could see was myself and the darkness, I would stay like this forever. _Suffer_ forever. No one was going to help, no one was going to comfort me. I was alone.

And that's when the light appeared.

It got brighter and began to sting my eyes. I covered them, but it only helped a little. The light got bigger and bigger until I couldn't stand it. I opened my eyes, the darkness was gone. My vision was blurry, but I could make out the walls of The Princess Andromeda. I figured I was hallucinating. I began to hear voices…

"_Percy Jackson… Has the boy been resurrected?" _

The voice was dark and cold, just like the one in my dreams. It must have been Kronos's.

"_Yes, Lord. The boy's soul has returned to his body now. He should be waking soon." _

I didn't need to remember who's voice that was. I already knew. It was the same scoundrel voice who stole Zeus's master bolt, betrayed camp, and was always trying to kill me. Guess who it was? (Hint, it's spelled like L-U-K-E.)

I lifted my arm, somehow I was alive. Weak, no doubt, but definitely alive.

And Luke had resurrected me.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................**

**How did you like the chapter? Any advice? Sorry I couldn't update sooner… I had to visit my Aunt, my grandma's just died. T~T Well, anyway, keep up the great reviews!!!!!!**


	3. Joining Kronos

**This chapter should've come out a little sooner… But I had my B-day party, then I got grounded, so yeah… **

**Anyway, I've been getting lots of reviews! So thanks! I'll be sure to continue writing more stories that you'll enjoy. ^^ And without further ado, it's time for chapter 3!**

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Luke… Had he resurrected me? Heck, was that even _possible? _Even if he did, then… Why? I was his worst enemy, right? …Ugh, too many questions… Stupid ADHD…

Suddenly the voices started up again, except they were clearer and I could hear them a lot better than the last time.

"My lord, what do you plan to do with… Percy?"

"_He's a strong demigod… The only human son of Poseidon for the last 100 years… The boy will be of great use to me in the future."_

"But sir, what do you-"

"_Silence!" _Kronos's voice bellowed, I could feel the whole ship shaking. _"That shall be revealed later… When the time comes…"_

Luke nodded and took a long, shivery breath. He seemed nervous… Or scared?

"Sorry, my lord. I didn't mean to intrude." He mumbled.

For a while, there was nothing but silence. Then Kronos spoke.

"_He's awake."_

Holy Poseidon, that couldn't be good.

I quickly closed my eyes and stood motionless. I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. Then, out of the blue, someone placed two fingers on my wrist, as if checking for a pulse. Which kind of shocked me a little, because why would they do that if they knew I was still alive?

Then there was a small 'zap!' like a someone had tased me. But for some odd reason I couldn't feel it. _What? What was that supposed to do? What could that possibly accompli-_

…And it only took me about three seconds to finally realized how painful it was.

My whole body felt like it was on fire, and my wrist went numb. I couldn't help but scream in pain. It felt as if I'd been struck with Zeus's master bolt! I jumped up and opened my eyes. Luke was there, he was going to pay for that!

I punched Luke right in his crap-lousy face, or maybe it was just a reflex… Either way, he totally deserved it.

"OWW! What the heck is wrong with you-?" I yelled.

Luke got off the ground holding his sore nose. "Me? What's wrong with _you? _You're the one who punched me in the face!"

"Well, you're the one who-"

Suddenly the whole place began to shake again. I almost completely forgot Kronos was there. (Who was inside his golden coffin by the way, he didn't have a host quite yet.) After a few seconds it calmed down again.

"_Fool! Luke, bring the boy to me!" _Kronos demanded.

Luke completely ignored the fact that I had just punched him in the face and got off the ground like nothing happened. He lifted his arm behind him and grabbed Backbiter. I reached for Riptide in my back pocket, but it wasn't there! I desperately searched my pockets, hoping it would just appear like always. But no matter how hard I looked, it just wasn't there. There was no way I could fight Luke without a weapon! He'd clobber me! I turned my head to the right and saw my only chance, a celestial bronze sword. It was in a glass case, but if I could just grab it… I turned back to Luke.

"Looking for your sword, seaweed boy?" He taunted. Luke held up a small pen, it was Riptide.

My eyes widened. "H-how did you-?"

"Chiron's magic is so easy to break these days… Well, that's no surprise." Luke dangled the pen in front of me as he spoke, my guess was that he was trying to get me angry. Even though I had no idea why.

And I gave in.

"SHUTUP!" I yelled. "CHIRONS TWICE AS POWERFUL AS YOU'LL EVER BE!"

I spat in his eye and made a run for it, I headed towards the sword in the container and smashed the glass. I picked it up just in time as my sword and Luke's crashed together. I managed to shove him off of me and buy myself some time, the door was only a few feet away, and I was sure I could make my escape without being noticed.

Then I suddenly realized how tired I felt, my arms ached, my back was sore, and my throat was completely parched. I stared at my hands, they were bleeding. Just like in my dream. Now that I mention it, there seemed to be a lot of blood on me.

"Idiot…" Luke hissed, still wiping the spit out of his eye. "That sword belonged to one of the original titans, it weakens who ever uses it in combat. Good thing you're stupid, it saves me less work..."

I cringed my eyes, I could barely stand. I dropped the sword and almost instantly felt some of my strength returning, but it was only a little. My legs gave way and I dropped to my knees.

"I didn't ask for one of your stupid history lessons, Luke." I said angrily.

Luke walked up to me and put the edge of his blade to my chest.

"You should be grateful, not many people have managed to rise from the depths of Hell. It was Kronos himself who stole your soul the moment you died. It never reached the underworld, and we were able to successfully resurrect you from the dead. Kronos was even kind enough to bring your own body back with it, flesh and all. You will obey him Percy, he is your master now."

I gritted my teeth together. _So Luke hadn't resurrected me… It was Kronos. _"You're wrong! I'd never help Kronos! No way in Hades!"

Luke smirked at me. "We'll see." He whispered in my ear.

Luke bound my hands behind my back, then me pulled me off the ground and dragged me to the coffin. I tried to shake him off a couple times, but it proved useless. The sword had made me too weak, so I didn't really have a choice. _I'll find a way. _I thought. _I'd rather die than help Kronos, anyway._

But that would soon change.

Luke continued to drag me until I was at the edge of the golden casket, then he shoved me forward and said, "Look inside."

I turned my head away, I could tell Luke was getting angry. But he grabbed both sides of my head and forced me to look anyway. "I said: 'LOOK. **INSIDE.**'"

And with that, my eyes were forced open. I was shocked at what I saw, I wasn't on the Princess Andromeda anymore. Instead I was at the depths of Tartarus. A giant pit stood only a few feet from me. I was almost certain that Kronos would be there, waiting for me. I took a step forward.

"_Perseus Jackson…" _A voice boomed.

I stepped back. "You're Kronos, right?"

"_Yes… I am. Tell me, now that you have been resurrected fully… What are your regrets…?"_

_Like I'd tell you… _"I have none." I lied.

Kronos laughed. _"Yes… Just what I had expected from Poseidon's son…"_

I got close to the pit and looked inside. "What do you want? Why bring me back to life? Why did you resurrect me!"

Silence.

"Tell. Me. NOW." I asked, a bit louder.

"_Listen closely, son of Poseidon. I am very aware that you've heard of the prophecy, correct?"_

I nodded.

"_I've been seeking the downfall of my children for many centuries, but I can only do this with a strong body. Luke has told me about your strength…" _Kronos hissed.

"No." I snapped.

"_No…?" _He repeated.

"No way! I'm not going to become your host, Kronos! Unlike you, I'd never betray the Olympians or my friends!"

"_But they've betrayed you, now haven't they?"_

Now that I thought about it, that really got me. What had happened in the time when I was dead?

"How long… How long have I been dead?" I asked.

"_Nine months…" _Kronos said._ "You know the truth, Percy… Everyone's forgotten about you… Poseidon… Your mother… Your friends…" _

Painful images flashed through my head, terrible images of my friends betraying me. I remembered how Nico blamed his sister's death on me. How I couldn't protect her, how I had let her die… Calling me a coward that _deserved_ to die. Those memories stung, the stung worse than any pain I had ever felt, like sharp blades were being stabbed into my skin. I remembered every last word he had said to me…

"_**You're a coward Percy Jackson!"**_

The words echoed throughout my mind over and over. I wanted death right then and there. But deep inside I knew Nico was wrong… I was _not_ a coward. His pathetic sister had died of her own free will… And Nico deserved to suffer through it. I **hated** him. I wanted him to **die**…

"_Nico is the devil's son… You can never trust a brat like him. Join me, Percy. And bring Olympus to it's end…" _Kronos said. And for once, I actually thought about that offer.

My head was spinning, what was I supposed to do?

Even more horrible memories began to flood my mind, worse ones. I saw my father leaving me, telling me I never should have been born. My mother, Sally, ignoring me. Forcing me to put up with Smelly Gabe…

Then came the worst memories of all, Annabeth. Always talking about Luke and how we just _had_ to save him! It was never me… Never. Jealousy started to burn in my heart, jealously, hatred… And every other horrible emotion you can think of. My mind ached, and my hands were trembling.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

I could hear Kronos's cold laugh in the distance, nothing more. And my pain grew worse and worse by the second. Everything was so blurry, I could hardly even think! I covered my head with my hands, only to realize they were still bleeding.

"Please…" My voice began to shiver. My heart pounded against my chest, and my brow was covered in sweat. If this was hell, I knew for a fact I wouldn't survive it. Only three words came to mind.

"I'll join you."

My wounds began to heal, and I was again consumed by a bright light. I was outside of the coffin, finally. Luke turned me around and looked me in the eye expectantly.

"Well?" He asked.

I didn't get to answer his question, my vision darkened…

And I blacked out.

**..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please don't forget to review, you guys are awesome! (P.S, Was my grammar bad? Sorry if it was…)**

**Next Chapter Preview…**

**Annabeth gets used to a life without Percy, what happens when she finds him in the woods? **


	4. Betrayal

**Hurray for the new chapter! Yes, there will be some slight Percabeth also… Heehee…**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! (And yes, I read all of them.) **

**By the way, someone asked me how Annabeth could know Rachel. Easy answer. Like I said, this story takes place Somewhere after TTC and in BATL, so some of the specific events are related to certain parts of the story. And you can suspect that Percy had told Annabeth about Rachel at some point. ^^**

**Sorry for all the holes, but if you think really hard you can still figure it out, right?**

**...**

_"Well?" Luke asked._

_I didn't get to answer his question, my vision darkened…_

_And I blacked out._

As soon as I fainted I found myself in another dream, this is how it went.

I was hiding in the woods at Camp Half Blood, watching someone. A young girl by the looks of it, she couldn't have been very far from my age. I couldn't tell who she was because I couldn't see her face. But I had a strange feeling that I knew her…

She was running away from something, something not far behind her. Her breath was heavy, so I guess she'd been running for a long time. The girl stopped for about five seconds and inhaled deeply. She looked behind her and quickly began to run again.

"_Must… Warn camp… Have to… hurry!" _She panted.

I rolled my eyes, pathetic. This girl had no bravery what so ever. She must have had weapons with her if she was a half blood! Why not go back and fight? I stepped back and accidentally broke a twig. _Oops…_

The girl froze. She slowly turned her head towards the brush (where I was hiding, by the way) and took a step forward.

"_What was-"_

Suddenly the earth began to shake, something was getting closer.

At that moment, the girl tripped. It seemed everything, even time, began to stop right then and there. It was like watching a movie in slow motion, except, well… slower. Ugh, who cares! Either way, the girl couldn't move.

"_You can't hide forever, child of Athena!"_ The thing chasing her called.

I was about to head for the hills until- Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. _"Child of Athena?" _I looked at the girl again and squinted my eyes, sure enough. She had blond hair and gray eyes, the spitting image of Annabeth. …Oh great! This was just terrific! Now I had to slay this monster, _and_ deal with apologizing for the biggest mistake I ever made!

The creature grew nearer until it was only a few meters away from Annabeth. Only then did I realize that the creature was human. The man raised a scythe high into the air, and spoke in a horse, dark voice:

"_It's a shame that you had to die… But then again, you were ruining my 'surprise' for camp. Oh well…"_

"Half bloods aren't as foolish as you make them out to be! We'll… we'll…" She stopped in mid sentence, as if she'd forgotten to think things through. (Which was very uncommon for a girl like Annabeth.)

The man laughed._ "Oh…? You'll what? Stop me, and save Olympus on your own? Yeah, right. Stop daydreaming and move on! You couldn't even fight me, let alone look me in the eye. Face it, the old me you knew is long gone."_

Annabeth didn't respond.

"_Don't worry… I'll make sure Kronos saves a special spot for you… In the very depths of Tartarus!"_

I couldn't stand to watch another second of the madness.

"STOP IT!" I shouted. I charged out from the brush and got in front of Annabeth.

I looked at the man who **dared **to attack my friend.

My jaw dropped, he had an orange Camp Half Blood shirt, jeans, and black hair. Just like me, and as a matter of fact, this guy was me! Except for his eyes, they were a golden color. The color of Kronos. Much different from my sea green ones. Then I remembered, I had joined him hadn't I? Would this be me one day? What had I done?

My face went pale. "Who… Who the heck… Are you?" I asked.

The other me grinned. He flipped his scythe behind his back. "Can't you tell? I'm you, no-duh! …Well, at least not yet. But soon boy, very soon…"

Then his body disintegrated into ashes. He was gone, leaving me scared for life, a horror stricken Annabeth, and one heck of a bad dream. Annabeth burst into tears. I bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, you'll be fine. It doesn't matter whoever that guy was, it wasn't me." I tried my best to put on a fake smile, then continued, "Let's get you back to camp, the others are probably worried by now."

She slowly lifted her tear streaked face towards me. I offered her my hand, and she slapped it away. I was to stunned to speak.

"Annabeth-" I muttered, but before I could finish she slapped me again, this time across the face.

I felt my cheek, a bruise was beginning to form. It may have been just a dream, but I swear I could still feel the pain. And the pain burned, it burned right into my very soul. I could feel my heartbeat slowing, my pulse fading. Almost like dieing a second death. My emotions became twisted, which made it much harder to breath. I couldn't tell if I hated Annabeth or if I felt sorry for her. I was so confused…What could I do anyway? This was just a dream, right?

"Y-you traitor!" Annabeth cried. "Get away from me!"

She reached to slap me again, but I caught her hand and twisted it behind her back so she couldn't move.

I'm not sure what came over me, but I got really angry. "Your one to talk, WISE GIRL." I snapped. "I just saved your blasted life, and you have the guts to call me a traitor!"

Annabeth yanked her arm loose. She grabbed her celestial bronze knife, and pointed it towards me. **"Go away, Percy! You're nothing but an idiot! Another fool who joined Kronos's army! I hate you, Perseus** **Jackson!"**

…And that's when I cracked. My whole world shattered after that. Annabeth was right, I _had_ betrayed them. And yet I couldn't believe the amount of hate and anger she felt towards me. The earth caved in below me, and I fell into darkness once more.

"_Percy…" _A familiar voice called. I didn't respond, I didn't want to.

"_Percy! Wake up already!" _

"No…" I moaned.

"PERCY!" The voice screamed. It echoed through my mind, and I woke up wide eyed.

"Yes…?" I groaned.

"Um…Could you please put Anaklusmos _away_ now?" Luke asked. Wait- Luke? Why was he there?

I looked at my outstretched arm, somehow I had managed to corner him in my sleep. But it wasn't Anaklusmos that I was holding, it was a scythe. It had a half steel, half celestial bronze blade. It reminded me of Luke's Backbiter. I stared at it for about five minuets wondering if I was more amazed or terrified.

Luke waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello?"

I looked up. "Where's Riptide?"

He shook his head. "Ugh… People like you ask too many questions… That _is_ Riptide. You're Kronos's host, remember?"

"WHAT? It was that easy?" I yelled across the room.

He gave me an annoyed look. Clearly I wasn't getting the message. "Not at the moment, idiot."

I paused, "What do you mean, 'not at the moment?'"

"Listen, when we found out what happened, your body was in pretty bad shape. We managed to heal you quite a bit by putting a small amount of Kronos's energy into your body, but you still need time to regain your strength. Once you've mastered that blade, Kronos will bond with your soul and make you his permanent host. Olympus will finally fall, and the new world will begin." Luke got up and walked towards the door.

I remembered how much blood I had lost when I awoke. How weak I felt… I shivered at the thought of how I looked. But it didn't matter now. I worked for Kronos. Nico…Poseidon…Rachel…Camp… I would get revenge on all of them.

But there was one person that almost made me regret my decision. And that person was Annabeth, I suppose I was jealous of Luke for getting all her attention, and I had every right to hate her, but… I just couldn't. My dream had made me really curious in the past few minuets, and I had to see her for myself incase she really did hate me.

"Hey, Luke?"

He turned around. "What now?"

"I'm going to-" I stopped myself. I couldn't let him know where I was going! "Take a walk."

Luke gave me a confused look. "You've just been resurrected, joined Kronos, and now you want to take a _walk?_"

I nodded.

"Fine, whatever." Luke grumbled as he left the room.

That was odd, he seemed to let me off the hook pretty easily. Then I realized that I had a bracelet with a scythe charm. No wonder. Turns out I _couldn't_ escape even if I wanted to, oh well. None of the campers would actually see me anyway, I just wanted to check on Annabeth.

*******Annabeth's Pov, Camp Half Blood*******

I woke up much earlier than usual. I had hardly gotten any sleep that night because I'd been working on building structures and a couple of inventions. I got out of bed, brushed my hair, and got dressed. One of Dionysius's children had asked me out the other day and I had agreed to meet him by Thaila's tree. Perfect opportunity to move on after Percy's death, I thought. I remembered 9 months ago… When camp found out about what happened. I cried so much… Everyone tried to console me, but nothing helped. I still cry sometimes, but that doesn't happen to often. Hey, at least I wasn't alone, Clarisse was literally **bawling **her eyes out. It makes me wonder if she ever liked him… Nah, forget it. That would've been way too weird. She was probably doing it for attention anyway, which she ended succeeding in. I couldn't believe how much she complained!

"_If only I could punch him one last time!"_

…Yeah, gives me the creeps too.

No one else had really talked about Percy ever since. Sometimes one of the Stoll brother's would come up to me and say, "Where's your boyfriend, Annabeth?" But I would just ignore them. At first I'd been ashamed that I wasn't there for Percy when he died, now I told myself that it was just some strange freak accident and I had nothing to do with it. To tell you the truth, I guess I kinda felt responsible…

Someone knocked on the door. I walked over and look outside. And you wouldn't believe who I saw. He was a young boy by the looks of it, he wore a skull necklace, a leather jacket, and black jeans.

"Nico?" I shouted.

He covered my mouth, "Shush, are you trying to wake the whole camp?"

Once he took his hand off, I spoke in a whisper. "Why are you here? I thought you were with Hades!"

"I know, I was. But something… Something was bothering me, I figured you might know the answer."

I smiled, finally someone who respected my wisdom. "What is it?"

Nico shuddered, he gulped and then continued. "It's about Percy, you know… When he died?"

Drat. Just when I thought I could move on, too. "Go on."

"His soul, it never reached Hades. It's like he never died."

"But that's impossible!" I protested.

Nico paused, as if looking for the right word. "No it's not, he could have been resurrected, by a god, or a titan, or-"

"A titan? You mean, like Kronos?"

"Don't say his name! Names have power, you should know that by now. Anyway, I've come here and told you what you needed to know. Just be aware, okay? Ugh, Persephone is going to kill me… Catch you later."

And with that, he ran away. What a rude kid.

Suddenly I noticed a bright light, the sun was beginning to rise. I looked at my watch. AHH! I was supposed to meet Tyler five minutes ago! (A/N Just so you know, Tyler is that Dionysus kid who asked Annabeth out.) I ran inside my cabin and slipped some shoes on, no time for socks. Then I headed towards Thaila's tree.

I looked around, no one was there. I frowned, maybe he had left me… Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist. I screamed.

It turned out Tyler just snuck up on me.

"Whoa, sorry for the surprise! I didn't realize-"

My face turned red with embarrassment. "No, no. I was the one who freaked. Sorry… Why did you ask me here, anyway?"

He grinned at me. "I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend, not some dead losers." Tyler was getting closer to my face… And closer… and closer… Until from an angle it would look like we were kissing. (Hint, hint.)

But I backed away, I couldn't. What about Percy? I knew he was dead and all, but… It just felt wrong.

"I… I got to go."

I ran away from Tyler and into the woods, what was I thinking? Almost becoming his girlfriend… Why couldn't I stop thinking about Percy already? Then I heard a noise, I took out my celestial bronze knife and looked behind me.

I almost forgot to breath.

There was someone standing there.

And not just any someone…

That someone was Percy. Percy Jackson.

*******Percy's Pov, Camp Half Blood*******

I stared at the horrible scene in front of me. Annabeth was with another guy, how could she? And after she was done chatting she actually **kissed **him. Nothing enraged me more than that! Gods! I hate that stupid girl! How could she just forget about me like that?

I watched Annabeth run through the woods, perfect. Hope she gets killed! But instead of that, she stopped a few meters away from where I was hiding. I walked up behind her, and she looked at me. Her expression seemed surprised, like someone had punched her.

"P-Percy! How are you-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! As if you would care! Don't act like I didn't see you making out with that guy!"

Tears began to form in her eyes. Perhaps I'd gone too far? …No. I wasn't finished yet.

"B-But Percy… You don't understand, I didn't!"

I uncapped Riptide (Which was now a scythe, by the way.) and pointed it towards her throat. "Don't act all innocent about it! How could you do this to me Annabeth? I can't believe I actually even lov-" I clamped my hand over my mouth. _Drat. Shouldn't have said that. _

Annabeth paused for a second and looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I softened for a moment, but stopped myself. No! I was never going to forgive someone as awful as her! At that moment I felt power surge through me, a yellow light surrounded my body. I heard a voice, _Destroy her Percy… She'll only crush your heart if you let her live… _It wasKronos.

And That's when I swung my scythe, it landed only inches from her body, not leaving a scratch. I knew I should've killed her, but I didn't. For some reason it didn't feel right… I looked at Annabeth's terrified (Yet grateful to be alive) expression.

I threw my scythe on the ground, and it disappeared back into my pocket where Riptide should have been.

I began to walk away, when Annabeth grabbed my arm. She pulled me close and hugged me. (And yes, I hate to admit that my face turned red.) I gave her a hard shove and backed up about 5 feet so I wasn't in clinging range.

"Percy… Your eyes were just… Who-" She asked.

"Kronos." I spat. "My new master."

Annabeth's face turned even paler than it already was. A few tears poured down her cheeks.

The glow around my body faded, I could feel my energy leaving me… I had to get back to the ship, and fast. "Y-You know what? Just forget it! Next time we meet, Annabeth, I'm going to kill you!" I ran back into the brush and made my way to the Princess Andromeda.

**...**

**What will happen next? Review please! The 5th**** chapter will be out soon, I promise! **


	5. Tears of Regret

*****NOTE! (READ THIS OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE VERY CONFUSED)*****

**I made a few small edits at the end of chapter 4, so you might wanna check up on that! It will help you understand this, and the future chapters a little better!**

**Cool, 79 reviews so far! You guys are awesome! :D**

**...**

***Annabeth's Pov***

"Please! Let me explain-"

To late.

It started to thunder, and the rain kept pouring down. I watched as my best friend ran off into the mist. My chest ached, and my head was spinning. So much had happened in so little time… Was it real? Had Percy just been in front of me? …Alive? And was he just spying on me? I had to find him, and explain what happened.

"Percy…" I thought aloud. I realized he was different from before. He used to be a good person, someone I could rely on… But now, he felt nothing but pure hatred and grief. And I knew those emotions would consume him one way or another. Twisted and evil, that's what he would become.

"_Next time we meet, Annabeth, I'm going to __**kill**__ you."_

Those words hung in my mind, and I once again felt an urge to cry. _I_ was the reason he ran. _I _had betrayed him into thinking I actually _loved _Tyler! It must've hurt… It must've hurt so much… And it was all my fault, too! Now that I thought about it, he never would have stormed off if I hadn't agreed to date Tyler! Ugh, what had I done?

I remembered all the things he yelled at me. His words cut through me with an icy hatred so deep that if words could kill you, I'd have died a zillion times.

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever! As if you would care!"_

Especially those words… If only he knew, if only I could tell him what really happened! I did care about Percy… More than anyone could ever know. But even though I knew it was true, the words kept echoing throughout my mind, driving me bonkers. Why did it hurt so much? Everything he said sent shivers down my spine.

Soon, my knees became wobbly and I collapsed on the ground. No matter what I did, the tears wouldn't stop. I felt so angry and guilty at myself! This must have been how Percy felt when he saw me with Tyler. My eyes stung as I cried. And my stomach hurt, like I had just swallowed a stone.

And that's when I had a flashback. (Creepy flashback mist…)

I was trembling with fear. _"P-Percy! How are you-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever! As if you would care! Don't act like I didn't see you making out with that guy!" _He spat at me.

Tears formed in my eyes, and it took all my strength to hold them back. I wouldn't cry again, that was a promise. Especially not in front of him. I could feel his anger building, I knew I had to calm him down, quick.

Percy's eyes narrowed, showing me no reflection…And no mercy. I was almost positive he would kill me, but strangely he held back.

I gulped, it was now or never._ "B-But Percy… You don't understand, I didn't-"_

The moment I said that, Percy snapped. He took out his pen, and his eyes turned golden. His body began to glow. He uncapped the top of the pen, and it began to transform. At first it seemed like Riptide, then it grew into something bigger. The black blade curved into a crescent moon, and the handle grew longer. By the time it was done, Percy was holding a 6ft scythe. Somehow I could tell it was made from both celestial bronze and steel, which surprised me because Percy didn't know a thing about making weapons.

I stared at it in amazement, but mostly in fear. I was stunned, afraid, and paralyzed all at once. He swung the scythe at me, I closed my eyelids and prayed that I would survive. I heard a _'bang!' _then, nothing… Slowly, I opened my eyes one by one and looked at where the blade had struck. Surprisingly, it didn't kill me after all. But it was pretty darn close. It was only 3 inches away from my leg!

"_Percy, your eyes were just… Who-"_

"_Kronos."_ He said, smirking at me. _"My new master."_

After that Percy ran, away into the fog. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again, but something in my gut told me I would.

My surroundings began to fade, I could hear Kronos's raspy voice mocking me. _"Foolish girl… Percy will destroy Olympus and you along with it…There is nothing you can do to save him…"_

Horrible memories flashed all around me, ones of Percy, Luke, and a few others that were just to horrid to mention. _Oh great. _I thought. _He's taunting me in my own flashback._

"GO AWAY!" I yelled in my regular voice.

Kronos laughed evilly, _"As you wish… Don't think this is over, child of Athena!"_

The memory darkened… The last thing I saw was Percy's expression. Betrayed, heartbroken, and most of all, _angry_.

As soon as I came around, I realized I was still in the woods. I checked my watch, 12:15. WHAT? But I couldn't have been outside for more than a couple of minuets at least! The whole camp was probably searching for me by now… Oh well.

Suddenly I remembered that I had to once again tell everyone the bad news. Percy had joined Kronos, right?

"Oh gods…" I whispered. "Chiron is not going to like this."

This was going to be a very stressing day… I got off the ground as fast as I could, and ran back to camp.

*****Chiron's Pov*****

I was at the stables (Which was NOT my favorite place to be) talking to Clarisse and a few other children. It seemed she gave one of the Stoll brothers a bloody nose.

…Again. But not to worry, I'd dealt this this kind of behavior many times before.

I glared at Clarisse and her siblings. "What's going on here?" I growled.

She smiled at me sweetly. "Why, what did I do?"

I pointed towards her victim's bloody nose. Her face paled.

"Oh… That." She nudged one of her roommates.

"W-We were just wrestling. No biggy, but it seems that stupid- I mean, _Stoll_ got in the mix."

Conner stuck out his tongue from behind me. Clarisse cracked her knuckles, he shut up.

"S-She's telling the truth." He stuttered.

She grinned at me, waiting for a reply.

"You're on dishwashing duty, starting now." I said.

Her jaw dropped. "B-But sir!"

"No buts, I've had enough of this nonsense. One more word and you'll be cleaning the stables, too!"

Clarisse looked down. "Fine." She growled. I handed her a dishtowel and she stormed off to the kitchen.

I winked at Conner as I walked away. He nodded back at me in gratitude.

I was almost at the big house when a twig snapped behind me. I looked, it was one of Athena's children, Annabeth. Her face looked red, like she'd been crying lately.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes…?"

She didn't waste anytime getting to the subject. "Percy. He's alive! And-"

"What?" I raised my hand to silence her. Was she mad? Percy was dead! "Annabeth, you know very well that Percy was killed almost a year ago!"

"I know… But… but I spoke with Nico earlier, he said Percy's soul never made it to the underworld. He could have been resurrected by a God, or a Titan. And when I was alone in the woods…" She hesitated and looked up at me.

I nodded. "Go on, Annabeth."

"I-I saw him… He was holding a half celestial bronze and steel scythe. That's the symbol of-"

I knew it. Another insane camper, just what we needed.

"Annabeth… You know Percy is dead, and always will be. Put this nonsense out of your head! Just rest for a while. Is that clear?"

Her hands turned into fists. I felt certain she was going to smack me. Then she did something very unlike herself, she knelt down and _bowed_.

"I'm certain he was resurrected by Kronos! Please, you must ask Dionysus to warn Olympus!"

I stared at her for a few moments like she was crazy. Annabeth looked up at me, her body was shivering, and she was very close to tears. _Perhaps… _I thought. Just _maybe_ she was telling the truth. I decided not to ask what happened in the woods, for fear she might break down.

So I helped her up, "Fine, I believe you. Come inside, we will discuss this with Dionysus first."

She nodded and took my hand. I opened the door and we walked inside. Dionysus was playing a game of pool, it looked like he was about to finish the game when I interrupted.

"Ahem."

"What the-?" He accidentally whacked a ball and it rolled off the table, and on to his foot.

"OUCH!" He screeched. "Who the Hades-?"

Dionysus turned his attention from his sore foot and glared at me. "Oh, it's just you. Never mind."

"We need to talk." I said with a serious look.

He rolled his eyes and the pool table disappeared. "Can't we do this some other time?"

"I said _**now**_, Dionysus. Not later."

"Fine…" He grumbled. "But I'm not very happy about my sore foot, Chiron. What is it?"

I turned my attention to Annabeth, and she told him the story.

**...**

**Another chapter finished! And yes, there will be LOTS of dark Percy in the next chapter! Any advice would be great!**

**(And don't forget to review! XD)**


	6. Anger

**Finally! Dark Percy is here!**

***Tears and applause from the audience.***

**Sorry to make you guys wait, but I just got my first flamer and I've really upset about that. Oh well, I'll just delete the comment! XD**

***Gasp!* So…close…to…100...reviews… Must, update!**

**...**

I took off from camp as fast as a rocket. I could still hear Annabeth screaming my name, but I ignored her desperate cries and kept on running. Annabeth could cry all she wanted. She could sob in misery forever for all I cared! I was sure I felt ten times worse anyway! How could she do that to me? Making out with another guy behind my back! Disgusting. I swore right then and there, if I ever saw Annabeth, (Or her so-called 'boyfriend') again, she would be in a world of pain.

I kept thinking about how angry I was, when I suddenly tripped over a tree root and face planted on the ground. Gods, how could I not notice that?

"_Na pari i eychi…!" _(I think it's a curse in Ancient Greek, you should go look it up. ^^) I groaned, getting up off the ground.

And for the first time I actually realized how tired I was, that spark of energy at camp… Luke said I had absorbed some of Kronos's power when I was resurrected, but this was just… Weird…

I glared at the tree for a minuet. Then I took out my scythe and, with half of my remaining strength, slashed it in half. So what if the nymphs kill me?

Dark clouds began to form overhead, a storm was coming. And a strong one by the looks of it. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the waves on the lake grew larger, (A/N Don't ask how, he _is_ in the woods, but don't forget he's the son of the sea god…) and I figured that Zeus must be having another head-to-head battle with my father, Poseidon. They should've figured out I was alive by then. But I wasn't quite sure if they suspected me as Kronos's ally. And to tell you the truth, I couldn't care less if they did or didn't.

Amazingly, the idea didn't seem to faze me at all. It was like two children throwing a tantrum. Except for the fact that they were actually throwing things, like lightning bolts. Or waves… Or the fact that it was an immortal tantrum… Yeah… That made me rethink the matter.

I made my way out of the brush and headed towards the beach, where The Princess Andromeda would be waiting. It was about a mile from the shore, but hey, son of Poseidon here. That wouldn't be a problem.

I took one step on the water, and thought to myself, _Dry._ It worked, not a single drop of water was on me. _Then_ I tried something I had never done before. _Lift._ I ordered, a minuet passed and it took all my concentration in order not to pass out. And, sure enough, the water obeyed, and I was able to walk on it.

I smirked. If my abilities kept on improving like this, Olympus would surely fall. Whether it was by my hands or Kronos's.

*****5 minuets later… The Princess Andromeda*** **

I just got back to The Princess Andromeda when the storm started up. The wind howled, and the waves crashed on the sides of the ship. I walked out onto the front deck and tried to calm the water, but, sadly, my attempt failed. My energy was completely spent at that point, and I knew I had to get some rest. I turned back and walked up the steps toward my room.

Surprisingly, Luke was waiting there.

"Where have you been!" He yelled. "You've been gone for hours!"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I could've escaped! Scythe charm, remember?"

Luke growled at me. "It's not my fault you disappeared, Jackson! You were probably off at that stupid camp flirting with Annabeth!"

I thought about it for a while, then I frowned. But I just pretended to smile anyway.

"Fine… You caught me. I was at camp… But I _wasn't_ flirting with Annabeth. And if you don't mind, I would prefer not to talk about her anymore."

Luke's expression softened, and his eyes widened with interest. "So…?" He asked curiously.

"So what?" I asked back.

Luke didn't respond, he just kept on staring at me. Pft, I knew it. He was expecting an apology. I gripped my knuckles so hard my fist turned white. I was sick of this crap.

"You know what, Luke? You were right, Kronos was right! And I was wrong… When I got to camp I found out Annabeth was with another guy. Figures. All my friends and family DID forget about me after all! Are you happy, now?"

I shoved him aside and slammed my door shut. I took off my shoes, then crashed on the bed. I didn't even bother to change clothes that night, and I fell asleep with nothing but bad memories and broken dreams.

*****One day later… Mount Olympus, Poseidon's Pov*** **

I glared at my brother, it took a lot of convincing just to keep him in his chair. He knew just as I did, if anyone cheated death it was the gods duty to abolish them. But I had a soft spot for my son, Percy. And perhaps that is why I refused to let Zeus destroy him. The sky thundered, and lightning flashed. And I could feel myself getting irritated, also. The waves on the ocean grew very large, but I made sure they didn't reach land. Unlike my brother, I could control my temper just a little better than he did.

"POSEIDON!" He bellowed. "You know very well what must be done!"

"And you forget, this is my SON your talking about here!" I bellowed back, just as loud.

"That is no excuse for what we must do! I'm sure the other Olympians would agree, just the same!" Zeus stood up and threw a bolt towards the earth. There was a crash and the ground shook for a while, but nothing more.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy did not die a hero's death, like he should have. Instead, he was killed in an accident against his will. Surely he did not try to escape the depths of the underworld of his own accord. It makes you think, now doesn't it, Zeus?"

He raised a hand to protest, but after a moments pause he sat back down as he muttered a curse in Ancient Greek to himself.

I grinned, looks like I'd won. To bad it wouldn't last for long.

There was a flash of light, and suddenly all the gods appeared at their thrones.

Zeus stood up. "What is the meaning of this? I did not call for a meeting!"

Athena raised an eyebrow. "You mean you _didn't_ summon us here?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"But sir, who else would summon us besides you?" Apollo protested.

"Ares, I'm guessing?" Demeter suggested. "He's always trying to start another war."

Athena, Apollo, Hephaestus, and Demeter instantly started blaming Ares for trying to start another war. Which surprised me, because Athena should know better. While Artemis, Hermes, and Hera started to blame _me_. (This reason, I do not know.) And Aphrodite just filed her nails, which wasn't really doing anything. The three gods crowed around me, asking me questions. Did Zeus do something? Are you angry? Did you summon us?

That's it.

"ENOUGH!" I slammed my trident to the ground, causing a miniature earthquake. All the gods slowly looked up at me, then they sat back down. They were all completely silent. I looked at all of them, and I suddenly realized Dionysus wasn't there.

"…Where is the wine god?" I asked.

No one replied, not even Zeus.

A few seconds later there was a puff of violet smoke and Dionysus walked into the room…With Hades. Hades grinned at me and Zeus mockingly.

"Expecting someone else, brothers?"

"So… you were the one who summoned us." Artemis hissed. "You are not welcome here, Hades. Leave at once. And Dionysus, take a seat. We have business to discuss."

Hades waved his hand, and a chair made of human bones appeared. He sat down. "As a matter of fact I wasn't the one who summoned you. It was Dionysus."

Everyone turned towards him and glared.

The wine god bowed, and took a deep breath. "Forgive me, Lord Zeus. But I have received some important information you must hear."

Zeus nodded. "Make it fast."

Dionysus didn't hesitate to tell us the story. "I'm sure most of you know already about Percy's resurrection, but there is something you must know about, something that happened the moment he died."

I leaned forward, this was going to be very interesting indeed.

"Yesterday, Annabeth told me that Nico came over for a quick visit."

"Yes, and he's going to be in a world of pain when I get home…" Hades grumbled.

Dionysus continued and told them all that he had heard, about Percy, about the soul that never reached the underworld, (Which Hades confirmed, and disappeared right after) and, worst of all, the fact that he had joined Kronos's army.

"WHAT?" Hephaestus yelled. "Are you sure?"

The wine god only nodded, he need not say more. This was depressing enough already.

"Well, of course he is lying!" Aphrodite shouted. "Poseidon, what do you think?"

I frowned. My son… My only son, had just joined Kronos and was planning the downfall of Olympus? Percy was a good person at the heart, I could sense it. But I could also sense his emotions, and those emotions right now were _angry_,_ heartbroken_,and _furious_. At last I came to a conclusion.

I breathed in deeply, then I stood up. "I hate to admit it, but yes… I think Dionysus is right."

"Then we shall continue with the execution as planned?" Hera asked.

"No, no. Not yet. I believe I can bring Percy back to our side, but I need time… Zeus, what do you think?"

"You always had a soft spot for your children… Fine. I'm hoping for a miracle here." Zeus paused, then continued. "But I'm warning you, if he doesn't turn back by the time he's sixteen…" He made a motion with his hand, like a knife was cutting his throat.

I simply nodded and sat back down. "Thank you."

"Dismissed." Zeus clapped his hands and the gods disappeared from their thrones.

**...**

**Another chapter come and gone. ^^ I wonder how Poseidon will try to get his son back? O_o Don't forget to review! :D**

**WOOT! SUMMER VACATION! **


	7. Becoming Possessed

**FINALLY! A new chapter! **

**My family went to South Dakota, it was extremely windy there! Heck, do you know how many cliffs I almost fell off of? (We went to the badlands)**

**And then my computer got a blasted virus, Viagra adds were popping up all over the screen, terrible stuff. *shivers* Mom was furious. Really. So sorry that I was a little late to update. I usually put a new chapter online every week or so, but I guess I got a little sidetracked. ^_^''**

…**What the hell is Viagra anyway? On second thought, who cares? Let's just start the 7****th**** chapter. **

**...**

_I shoved him aside and slammed my door shut. I took off my shoes, then crashed on the bed. I didn't even bother to change clothes that night, and I fell asleep with nothing but bad memories and broken dreams._

I woke up early that morning. I had the same dream that I had last night… I shivered at the thought and got out of bed. It was around four o'clock so as you could've guessed, nobody was up yet. (Except for the guards, of course. They're awake 24 hours a day.) The good news was that I didn't have to worry about Luke screaming in my face today… The bad news was that I hadn't eaten AT ALL since I was resurrected. And let me tell you, I was hungry enough to eat a whale whole.

So I crept out of bed and put on some fresh clothes. A black tee, jeans, and a sleeveless hoodie. I slipped my shoes on and made my way to the door. But I couldn't help but notice myself in the mirror… No, it wasn't my clothes that caught my attention, it was my _eyes_. They seemed… Different? I looked at them a little closer and noticed a tiny sliver of gold going through them. Not anything to noticeable, but it was there alright.

_"Listen, when we found out what happened, your body was in pretty bad shape. We managed to heal you quite a bit by putting a small amount of Kronos's energy into your body, but you still need time to regain your strength. Once you've mastered that blade, Kronos will bond with your soul and make you his permanent host. Olympus will finally fall, and the new world will begin." _

I remembered those words all too well. And even though I suspected this was a good thing, the idea of having my body possessed by a Titan Lord was a little unsettling. I was getting used to the fact that Riptide was a scythe by now, and the process had begun whether I liked it or not.

Suddenly I wondered what would happen if I took out Riptide? Would it grow even _more_?

I took out Anaklusmos and uncapped the pen. As soon as it transformed I felt a tremendous pain in my eyes, like my body was on fire. I collapsed on the ground, gasping for air.

"W-What's…happening…to me?" I called out in frustration, expecting no answer. But to my surprise, someone did.

Kronos chuckled in my mind. _"Your skill has grown, son of Poseidon… The time draws near when you shall finally become my host…"_

His voice came out as a faint whisper… One that only I could hear. And for once in my life I was afraid. I was _scared_ of this new master, and I _feared_ what he could do to me if I disobeyed. Would he destroy me on the spot? He certainly had the power to.

I grabbed my bed frame and pulled myself off the ground. "W-Why does uncapping Riptide hurt so much…?" I groaned.

"…_Your body is getting used to holding two souls at once… The pain will die down in time…"_

At this, I did not respond.

Kronos seemed to realize this and he chuckled once more. _"Do you fear me, Perseus Jackson?"_

Again, I refused to respond.

"_DO YOU?" _He boomed. This time his voice didn't come out as a whisper, it came out as a tremendous BELLOW, instantaneously giving me a headache.

The pain grew worse and worse by the minuet. My eyes started to get blurry, and the scenery around me looked as if it were spinning. It felt as if I was burning from the inside out, especially in my mind. How could uncapping a pen hurt so much?

To my luck the scythe was in close range. I managed to grab it and turn Anaklusmos into a pen again before Kronos could crack my skull open.

(A/N Ouch…)

Minuets passed, and I didn't move from that on spot. Like a stone, I didn't budge. I gripped onto my head, telling myself everything was going to be fine, and soon I found the strength to stand up and look in the mirror.

…Just as I thought. The gold slivers in my eyes didn't change. That meant all the pain I went through was for nothing.

That's when I noticed I had a good sized cut on my right hand, probably because I grabbed the scythe's blade when I turned it back into a pen. I looked at the clock, surprisingly not much time had passed since I'd checked it last. It was only 4:45, so there was still time to go up to the front deck and heal my hand without anyone noticing.

I carefully walked out the door and closed it gently. Then I tiptoed past the other dorms and made my way towards the front deck.

Once I got there, I stuck my hand in the ice cold water. It was peaceful and calm… And the sound of waves crashing against the ship relaxed me. For a while I even forgot about what happened earlier, and all I thought about was the good old days. When Annabeth hadn't betrayed me, and I'd just been granted my first quest at Camp Half Blood. Retrieving Zeus's master bolt, was it? Yes, that's what is was. That quest changed my whole life, I discovered the gods, met my father… And even made friends for the first time. (A/N Besides Grover…) After that I was given one mission after another, quest after quest, I'm not sure it was because of my heritage or not, but it was bone crushing work. I had saved Thalia's tree, saved Artemis, and even helped retrieve Hades ultimate weapon… Which I still regret to this day.

A while back, I was told about the great prophecy.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

And it was supposed to refer to me, to. But a single mistake had taken away _everything_. My present, my future, and my past. It all stopped when a I was hit by a truck driver and killed. I had no idea if the prophecy still was meant for me or another child of the big three! I was dead, right? Or at least I used to be, how was I supposed to know? I totally cheated death! Did I even belong in this world? Ugh… So many questions, without any answers…

That's when I got an idea. A _crazy_, _insane_, _brilliant_ idea. I took my hand out of the water and reached for my scythe… It was only a small cut, right? If I _did_ cheat death I surely didn't belong in this world, so what was so wrong about putting myself in the right place? Slowly… I took out my pen…

-Suddenly a stream of water blasted me overboard, knocking the pen out of my grasp.

"What the hell?" I screamed as I tumbled into the waves.

I just stood there in the water for a moment, wondering what had just happened. And why I was soaking wet? Usually I could control the water… A strong hand reached down and clung onto my shirt, then it pulled me back aboard the ship.

I coughed out the remaining water in my lungs and dried myself before angrily looking up to see who my attacker was.

"By the gods…" I whispered. Towering above me, standing at least 12 feet tall, was my father. The one and only Poseidon.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING BOY!" He boomed, making the ship shake.

I poked his wrist. "Um… Dad? CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW?"

I guess Poseidon finally realized he was holding me by the collar _12 feet _off the ground, because his face turned _bright red_. Which was very unlike himself. He plopped me back on the deck and shrunk down to his human size.

"Thanks…" I huffed. "What do _you_ want?"

Poseidon looked around nervously. "The gods have spoken about you joining Kronos. They have given you until your sixteenth birthday to change back, or else we shall be forced destroy you."

I shook my head. "I'm not afraid of death, like you." I grumbled. "Do you really think this was my choice? Being brought back to life against my will? Finding out Annabeth has another boyfriend? Finding out YOU of all people had forgotten me?"

"What are you talking about, Percy? I could never forget about you! How could I forget about my own son?"

I stood as tall as I could and got up close to his face. "Oh yeah? Hmmm let me think… What about how you left mom and me with Smelly Gabe for most of my childhood? Do you know how much it hurts watching your mother get smacked in the face by an alcoholic? DO YOU?"

My father was getting annoyed with me. He tried to back away, but I just stepped forward. I looked him closely in the eyes, I saw guilt and grief. He was ashamed of what he'd done. Severed him right. But, like the sea, Poseidon couldn't stand to lose in fight. And because I was his son, I couldn't afford to lose either.

"Well?" I spat.

Poseidon fumed. The waves got horrifyingly tall, and storm clouds were coming in from the west at an incredible speed.

"Where's your sense of respect young man? Don't you know how foolish it is to backtalk a god?"

"…Respect? What's that?" I joked. "Well, unlike you, I haven't had any respect since the day I was born!"

I sent a tower of water hurtling towards my father, he quickly blocked it and sent it flying back at me. It splashed me against the ships wall and froze my body in place. I willed the ice to melt, but it didn't work. The sea was more loyal to Poseidon than it was to me.

My eyes widened, I was stuck.

"Percy!" He yelled over the raging storm. "I'm not trying to fight you!"

The waves calmed down, and the clouds disappeared.

"I'm trying to help you…" Poseidon breathed.

While I was frozen in place he once again tried to explain why he did those things, and he reassured me that everything was okay. Then my father told me that I was always his favorite son, and there was noting I could do to change that. Tears stung at my eyelids, why was I crying?

"I-I'm… sorry… I guess…" I mumbled. "Maybe I… overreacted…"

Poseidon nodded, and the ice around me melted. "It's okay, Percy. I forgive you. It's over."

I shivered as I looked up at him, and I tried to manage a smile.

Suddenly the scythe charm started to burn around my wrist.

"_Fool! You are loyal to me and only me! I am your master! You WILL do as I say!"_ Kronos hissed.

I fell to my knees. My father gripped my shoulders and kneeled down next to me. "Son? Son! What's happening? Are you alright?"

My emotions became twisted, and I started to feel angry once again. I fought back as hard as I could, but Kronos was stronger. One of my eyes turned completely gold, while the other stayed sea green.

"_You fool_…" Said two voices, mine and Kronos's. "_This is my host, I will not lose him to the likes of you_!"

I (or Kronos in my body) took out Riptide and struck my dad, giving him a large cut on his arm. I continued to strike, making him spill more and more golden blood on the deck. And when he could fight me no more, he collapsed on the ground.

I pointed the scythe at his throat. "You've lost…" I hissed.

I raised it above my head and prepared to strike the final blow, but Zeus's master bolt came down from the sky and struck me. I should've been incinerated on the spot, but I suppose since Kronos had possessed my body for the time being, I simply blacked out.

**...**

**What will happen next? O_o I'll be sure to update sooner than I did last time, and incase your wondering, there will be lots of Percabeth in future chapters! And remember, the story is far from over! **

**Plz review!**


	8. A Mission

**HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY! :D**

**I had to drive over to Michigan for a funeral. It was a really long drive. -_- **

**I swear if I have to go on ONE MORE summer vacation… I am going to puke. **

**...**

…I woke up back in my room on the Princess Andromeda. It was quiet, and nothing moved. You could barely hear the sound of waves outside the window. It was like the whole planet was frozen in time. I swung my legs over to the side of my bed and tried to stand, but I tripped, and fell to the floor.

It was then that I realized I had scratches and burn marks all over my body. My arms were bright pink with scars and my legs weren't feeling so good either. I felt completely numb from head to toe. Water would heal most of the damage, but I had no idea when I would recover completely from the impact of Zeus's bolt.

Wait a second… The lighting bolt… My father… What had happened after I blacked out? Heck, how long had I been ASLEEP? I pulled myself off the ground and looked in the mirror. My eyes were the same as the first time I checked them, just a tiny sliver running through each. Unlike my arms and legs, my face didn't seem injured. There was only a small bruise on my left cheek, and that was it. Perhaps the damage wasn't as server as I thought it was… But then again since Kronos had been using me at that time, he probably lowered the damage by ninety percent. I was lucky to be alive.

But I still couldn't help but wonder about what happened after I blacked out. I thought about this for a few minuets, however my curiosity got the best of me in the end. I _had_ to know. It was time to find Luke.

Surprisingly, I didn't have far to look very far. As soon as I ran out the door, I ended up crashing into him! (Literally!) We tumbled down the stairs and crashed on deck.

_Why do these things always happen to me? _I silently complained.

Luke gave me a surprised look, then he shrugged and helped me up.

"So your finally awake?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, how long was I out?"

"About a month." He said with a smirk. "You should take care of yourself better, we wouldn't want to lose you, now would we?"

My jaw dropped. I'd been asleep for that _long!_

"A…month? An entire month? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

_Drat. Drat, drat, drat, drat, drat, DRAT!_ I started to bang my head against the wall, cursing in ancient Greek as I did so. (A/N Not in violent way, but more in a frustrated way.) I figured I wasn't to far off from breaking into hysterics. And I certainly didn't want _that_ to happen.

Luke grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me. "Hello? Percy? Are you there?"

I probably looked like a complete lunatic now that I thought about it. I was still dazed at the idea that I'd been asleep for a whole month. And I bet you would've reacted the same way.

"Eheheh…?" I laughed nervously. "Guess I'm just a little freaked out, that's all."

"I can tell…" Luke mumbled under his breath as he let go of me. "Anyways, we were expecting you to wake up soon, though you were supposed to be asleep for at least two more weeks… Oh well. Kronos will be waiting for you, I trust you know the way."

After that he turned to walk away. But I ran in front of him and forced him to look at me.

"Not until you tell me what happened."

He went to the right, so did I. He turned to the left, I followed. And I continued to follow Luke everywhere he went until he finally cracked.

"Jackson, your blocking my way! And what do you mean, 'what happened!'" Luke fumed.

"You know what I'm talking about, Luke! What happened after I blacked out? What happened to Poseidon?"

"I'll tell you after-"

"NO! Tell me NOW!" My voice echoed throughout the hallways, and I was sure everyone on the ship except Kronos heard it. (How could he hear it? He was in Tartarus.)

Luke covered my mouth and shoved me into a room, then he looked around, as if expecting someone to be watching him. I found that pretty weird, but as a matter of fact Luke was still covering my mouth at the moment, and that was _really_ getting on my nerves. So, I did the honorable thing. I bit him.

Luke quickly let go of my mouth and grabbed his hand, waving it frantically in the air as he tried not to scream. I grinned. Served him right. A while later he stopped holding his injured body part and gave me the evil eye. Then he stomped on my foot. I stuck out my tongue in protest.

(A/N Sorry, I just couldn't help but add one funny thing in this chapter. XD)

"…I swear to the gods, Percy… If you _ever_ bite my hand again-"

"-Whatever you say. Now just tell me already!"

Luke frowned, then he began. "Fine. But you didn't hear it from me."

It turned out that after Kronos possessed me, Zeus's anger streak had gotten the better of him and he struck me down with his master bolt in rage. Poseidon was furious, he thought I was dead. And when he asked why Zeus had struck me down…He didn't respond. (Luke thinks he was just ashamed of what he'd done, I think he just didn't want to see his brother's butt get kicked by a half-possessed demigod.) After that the gods held another meeting, there was a ton of fighting between Zeus and Poseidon, which wasn't very surprising. Ares had suggested another war, but the other gods wouldn't stand for it. Poseidon even threatened to unleash Typhon unless Zeus said something! …But he never did.

And during the first three weeks of me being unconscious, the waves were so high they could touch the top of the ship, the sky was as black as ash, and lightning flashed everywhere you looked. My father had even created an earthquake in Hawaii, which I knew was one of his favorite states. I might've been Kronos's host, but Poseidon always sees my better intentions. It was only last week that he finally found out I was alive, and he was very thankful for that. Poseidon may have forgiven Zeus, but he still holds a strong grudge since he attacked me. So, everything was in place… For now.

By the time Luke was done telling the story, I was gaping at him, wide-eyed.

"All that happened while I was asleep?"

Luke nodded. "Every last detail."

I smiled. _…I guess Poseidon really did mean it when he called me his favorite son…It's to bad Zeus had to get dragged into another fight, though. Oh well. _It surprised me that I wasn't angry with the thunder god, unlike most of the time. Anyway, I guess I'm not going to be blasted out of the sky anytime soon.

Suddenly, Luke grabbed my arm and started to drag me away. "Now that that's settled… We can move on to your meeting with Kronos."

Oh no. This wasn't good, Kronos was probably going to torment me about disobeying him… Or worse. I'd just been possessed about a month ago, and he might've wanted to try it again. Seriously? I needed a break! I was in no mood to suffer! Nevertheless, I came up with an idea. I was guessing it would fail, but hey, it was worth a shot.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Ugh… What now?" Luke moaned.

I gulped. _I hope this works…_ "You said I wasn't supposed to wake up for at least two more weeks, right?"

Luke nodded.

"So… Why don't I see Kronos later, and I can get some practice with my scythe in the meanwhile?"

"Percy… What's the difference between seeing him now and later? Couldn't you practice _after_ the meeting?"

I mumbled something like, 'Great, he caught me' in ancient Greek.

He started to laugh. "Percy, don't tell me your scared, are you?"

"Shut up!" I growled. Then I softened a bit, and continued, "I was just thinking about how pleased Kronos would be it if I mastered the scythe within the next few weeks…That is what I must do to become his host, is it not?"

Luke crossed his arms, as if thinking the matter over. Perfect. I was getting through to him.

"…He won't be suspecting me to wake up until then, so we're safe. What's wrong with a little practice in the meanwhile?" I paused for effect, "…Or, perhaps, you think that Kronos would be more pleased to find that I'd woke up two weeks early, instead of me mastering Riptide in my sleep. Either choice is fine with me of course, but just imagine how he would reward the person behind it all when he conquers Olympus!"

Luke then let go of my arm, and sighed. "Fine… But on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"_I'll _train you to master Riptide."

*****…Two weeks later…*****

Half a month ago, Luke had allowed me to skip my meeting with Kronos and train until further notice. It hurt like heck when I took out the scythe, but in time I grew more used to the pain. Just like Kronos had said.

My eyes had become almost completely gold in those two weeks, and I knew I was nearing the time when the Titan Lord could finally possess my body completely. I would be but his soulless host, nothing more. And due to the amount of energy I was receiving from him, I had begun to notice I was actually starting to _act_ like him. (A/N This will come into play much more as we near the climax of the story.) My thoughts were becoming darker, and (from the looks of it) the monsters and demigods aboard the ship were starting to fear me. Whenever I walked towards a crowd of them, they backed away and bowed before me. Now, many people would've thought that this was cool, but to tell you the truth, it really freaked me out!

Time was running low, and I had only this morning to train before I had to finally face the great Titan lord. Luke would be waiting for me near the front deck, like always. But even he was beginning to fear me as well as the others did.

As I walked to our meeting place, I began to feel…Strange. It began with a sudden burning on my wrist, where Kronos's bracelet was. Then the burning sensation went on to my arm. I couldfeelmy skin boil, even though nothing was happening. Of course this wasn't the first time, it had started during the first week of my training, when I first felt the burning sensation. Sometimes it was my arm, other times it was my chest. What was happening to me? This had never occurred before. And yet I kept these strange feelings to myself. Something inside me told myself that this was bad. _Very_ bad.

After a while, I made my way to the front deck where Luke would be waiting.

"Your late." He scoffed.

"As usual." I said smiling.

Luke smiled back. In our short time period of training, we had become good friends. Like we had at Camp Half Blood years ago.

"Well then," He started, taking out Backbiter. "Let's begin."

I took out Riptide and charged. Luke dodged the blade and tried to stab me in the back, but I managed to grab his leg and trip him. He got up just as quickly as he fell down. Then Luke ran at me. It looked like be was going to stab me through, when suddenly he turned and went sideways. He knocked Anaklusmos out of my grasp, grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, and then he put his sword to my throat.

"You lose!" Luke taunted.

"What?" I choked. "Me? Lose? Hades no!"

I sent a spout of sea water straight towards his back which surprised him, then I shoved him off me while he was off guard and grabbed Riptide. I turned backed to see an angry wet Luke pointing Backbiter at my nose. I raised my hand and grabbed the blade; then I twisted it and kicked him in the stomach. Luke gasped and tumbled backward, then he regained his stance and attacked me once more.

It continued like this for about 2 hours. Roll, dodge, jump, attack, and so fourth. Luke gave me some advice in between battles, like _'always keep your eyes on the blade,' _and _'never lose sight of your attacker! Show no mercy whatsoever!'_ Everything was a complete blur, dodge after dodge, hit after hit… Me and Luke were evenly matched opponents. When one of us tried to strike, the other knew exactly how to block it. Occasionally one of us won, but besides that our fighting style was just about exactly alike. But that would soon pass. For I knew in time, that I would become stronger than he was. _Much_ stronger.

As minuets grew into hours, we grew tired and decided training was over for the day. Luke told me it was time to visit Kronos, and I reluctantly gave in.

I walked into the room with the golden coffin. I stared at the patterns engraved on it. Murder, typhoons, earthquakes, Hitler… Pretty much every horrible thing you could imagine. I took a deep breath, and hesitantly looked inside.

"_Percy… You finally arrive." _You-know-who hissed. _"Luke has taught you well… It was disappointing that you couldn't have arrived sooner like you were supposed to…"_

I gulped. He found out. "How did you know that?"

Kronos laughed. _"I know everything that happens on this ship, boy. I am the lord of time, after all."_

"What about…Luke?" My voice grew sterner. "…Are you going to kill him?"

"_No." _He answered. _"Not yet, at least. For it was you who asked this of him, don't you remember? "_

I nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"_Yes… I knew you would. Son of Poseidon… I must ask a favor of you."_

"What is it?"

"_We are headed toward Los Angeles, towards the underworld… In order to become my host, you must bath in the Styx. Or else you shall burst into flames and die."_

_Bastard! _If Kronos wasn't immortal, I would've sliced off his head! I couldn't believe he didn't tell me that BEFORE I agreed to become his host! Burst into flames… HA!

"What?" I yelled. "So that's why I keep feeling strange… It's because I'm burning from the inside out! How could you not tell me about this?"

"_You would've ran, and we certainly wouldn't want that to happen…" _

My hands turned into fists. This was just plain stupid.

Kronos chuckled. _"I can see your hatred, Perseus…And your fear…It's all here, in your mind…"_

I took out my pen. "Be quiet!" I growled.

"_You'll be needing that pen where your going. Don't waste it's magic on me, it'll prove useless…After all, even though it's name may have been changed… IT'S STILL MY WEAPON!"_

I felt sure that the cave was going to collapse right then and there, but to my surprise, it didn't. What was Tartarus made out of, anyway?

"I'm sorry, my Lord…" I said, trying my best to sound sincere. "What should I do?"

My master gave a satisfied 'humph' and continued. _"You shall speak with Luke, he will help escort you to the netherworld. You know what to do from there…"_

I bowed, and turned to walk away.

Then Kronos spoke again, _"Oh, and Percy…Your old camp has sent a mission down into the underworld…Annabeth, and a few others I believe? …Try your best to ignore them, but if you have to fight…I want you to __**kill them! **__…Can you do this…?"_

Annabeth… I was going to see her again? But I promised myself- Ugh! Who cares! Kronos will kick my butt if I don't go into the underworld! All I had to do was be careful, and not be seen by anyone. I could do that, right?

"Y-…Yes sir." I mumbled.

"Good…" Kronos whispered.

I was sucked out of Tartarus, and placed back in the real world. Gods, what was I going to do?

**...**

**Hope you didn't die of waiting! I know this wasn't the best chapter… But this next one is gonna be really good! If you see any spelling errors, or have any ideas, please tell me! ^_~ Don't forget to review!**


	9. Secrets and Lies

**Thanks for waiting! I've been getting some really nice reviews! **

**Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

**...**

I walked out of my least favorite room and kicked the door shut, stubbing my toe in the process. I gripped my foot and fell on the hard floor.

"Ugh! Idiot!" I yelled as I got back up.

What moron would wait till now to tell me that I was going to burn to ashes unless I bathed in the Styx? Seriously, who came up with that plan! Worst idea ever! I wasn't just angry, I was fuming! As a matter of fact I so infuriated, that I grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it on the ground. Gods, I needed to calm down… This was not cool, not cool at all. But no matter how hard I tried, I _couldn't _calm down. I couldn't even _think_ straight, I was so pissed off!

And that's when I started to burn all over again.

"Ack!" I gasped as the immense pain took over.

I gripped my chest in agony. No, I would not blackout again! I was not weak! I could do this! All I needed to do was control my temper… Yes, that's what I had to do. My flesh burned whenever I got angry or showed too much emotion. That had to be it! It made perfect sense! …But how would I do that when Kronos's soul was on the verge of possessing me?

The pain only grew worse. I could see steam rising off my arms, which only upset me more. Great, one more upsetting thought and I'd burst into flames. Why did life hate me?

I noticed there was some water on the floor (along with some dead flowers,) from when I broke the vase. Perfect! That would help! I summoned the water to rise and it was absorbed into my body. The steam on my arms began to cool down… And soon I was sopping wet with water vapor. I dried myself, then relaxed. I realized time was running out much faster than planned, I _had_ to find Luke, fast.

I filled a container with water and put it in my pocket incase I started to burn again before I found Luke. It was a small container, but then again you wouldn't be expecting me to carry a whole aquarium on my back, now would you? I don't think I could lift all that weight, anyways. (Even if I could I wouldn't bother.)

I searched everywhere on the ship to no avail. The kitchen, the deck, the bathroom… Etc. I found it odd that he wasn't in his room though, so I checked where Kronos's coffin was. Nope. He wasn't there either. So I gave up and figured he was busy doing something important. And if that was the case, he probably didn't want to be disturbed. Sighing, I walked away in disappointment up to my room.

I placed my hand on the handle and slowly turned the knob. To my amazement I began to hear voices coming from the inside. The voices were fuzzy, and I could barley understand them, but somehow I managed to figure out what they were saying. I peaked through a small crack in the door as I listened. There were two boys and a girl from the looks of it. The girl had beautiful long black hair, and one of the men, who looked a little older, had somewhat silver.

"…What do you mean? That's impossible!" A familiar voice shouted.

Is Luke here? Check. I could forgive him for being in my room… But who the Hades were the other people?

"Shut it Luke! We don't want Percy to hear us while he finishes up his meeting with Kronos!"

_To late for that… _I thought.

"Morpheus!" The female whispered. "Quiet down! Let's just get to the point, shall we?"

"Yes, yes… I'm getting there, Melpomene… Just wait." The man called Morpheus said. "Now Luke, tell us about your training with Percy again."

Luke sighed. "Well, he seemed to develop pretty fast. Almost to fast, actually. If we don't get him to the Styx soon…"

Morpheus interrupted. "Just like the last time… I feared this… Luke, Kronos's power may be helping him a little, but besides that Percy is getting very strong on his own. _Much_ too strong. Well, for someone his age at least. …Tell me, do you know of what happens every thousand years? For all we know, Kronos may not even _deal_ with the condition Percy may be in at this very moment!"

Luke paused, and then continued. "What do you mean?"

Morpheus nodded towards Melpomene, who continued speaking. "Every thousand years or so, a child of the big three turns out a little… how should I put this? 'Different.' Sometimes it's one of Zeus's children, or Poseidon's, or maybe even one of the dreaded Hades, so to speak. Anyway, that child is somewhat of a menace because they have some rather special talent. One only they can do."

"Cool!" Luke grinned. "So do you think that Percy is one of those 'special' people?"

She chuckled, then her face turned dead serious. "We're not quite sure if Percy knows it yet…But yes. He is one of them. Luke, these godlings are **exceptionally** powerful, and will give your side of the upcoming battle a _very_ sharp edge indeed. You must understand this though, they are not just a threats, they are weapons of murder. So you have to be careful. The last time one appeared the world was in chaos. I'd prefer not to talk about it, really…"

He frowned. "…What specifically…Can they do?"

"Well, it depends on their will." Morpheus said. "The last one was a daughter of Hades. She could control the fate of others. Most importantly, how they would die. At any time, in any way, to any mortal being. She was useless against gods, but she was powerful nonetheless. The one before was a son of Zeus, his ability was unique, but…"

"What was it?" Luke asked.

Morpheus scratched the back of his head. "He could, um…Let's just say it involved transfiguration. Usually non-magical objects… Of all the strange abilites I've seen over the years, his was one of the most infuriating. Now let's get back to the subject, why don't we?"

"Yes…Why don't we?" Melpomene hissed. "Luke, since now you know of this, you have to be very careful and keep Percy away from over intense fighting. If he is aware, then this could put many lives at risk, depending on what he can do."

Luke sighed. "So you just want us to lie again, right?"

"Of course. It's for the best. Only you, Kronos, and a few others excluding Percy know about this."

Luke spoke hesitantly. "I'm sorry, but Percy's going through a hard enough time already. If we keep on doing this-"

"-Though that may be the case, we still don't want him to know about any of this. We will meet again in battle. It's time for us to leave now."

Luke nodded and looked away.

She snapped her fingers, and she and Morpheus disappeared. Leaving Luke alone in the room.

It took me awhile before I could think straight after that. Never had I been so surprised at what I'd just heard. _I_ was a weapon of destruction? How could people keep on keeping the truth from me like that? What could _I_ do? How many more secrets were there! This was insane! I slammed my fist on the door and cursed as loud as I could. I didn't care if I got ignited!

Suddenly the door shot wide open. Luke popped his head and turned both directions, his eyes widened when he saw me standing there.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asked. He was probably afraid that I'd overheard his conversation.

"Um… Not to long." I said. "Who were you talking to?"

Luke gulped. "So you _have _heard… How much did you hear?"

"Oh, nothing really. I couldn't make out what you guys were saying. That's why I freaked out." I lied. It was a pathetic excuse, but it seemed to calm Luke down.

"Oh…" He said, relaxing a little bit. "Well, I was just making war plans with two of the minor gods. Morpheus, the god of dreams, and Melpomene, the muse of tragedy. They're both on our side it seems."

"And it was in my room because…?"

Luke was shaking slightly. What was he so afraid of?

I shrugged. "Never mind. Kronos said I had to bath in the Styx, so let's go." I said, pulling him down the stairs. Luke, blockhead that he was, could be so pathetic sometimes. It was getting on my nerves.

Then I heard him shout. "Wait! It's not that simple, idiot!"

Great, another thing I didn't know. Pretty soon I'll have to make a list. I let go of him and frowned. "Now what?"

"Number one: Percy, we haven't even arrived in Los Angeles yet. And number two: You need your mother's blessing."

I froze. "What do I need that for?" I asked.

Luke shook his head. "No idea. But you need it before you bath in the Styx. C'mon, I'll take you to the nearest fountain. By the time your done we should have arrived in the LA."

A while later we arrived at a fountain on the ship. It wasn't a very big fountain, though it wasn't very small either. Luke took out a drachma, threw it in, and prayed to Iris. The water became misty and I knew it was time to finally see my mom again.

"Sally Jackson." I said.

The mist around the fountain shimmered and my mother appeared before me. Even if my mother put me through Smelly Gabe, she did it for the best. It was almost impossible to stay angry with her.

My mom was sitting on the couch with Paul next to her, they looked really happy together. On the table in front of them there was a picture of me when I was just a baby, then when I was six, and then one from the day I died. She was sitting next to me in that picture, crying. Tears stung at my eyelids. If only I could relive that day… Then everything would be better.

I turned to Luke, trying not to break down. "You can go now…" I said quietly. He looked at me sympathetically, then nodded and walked off.

I looked back at the mother I missed so much. She looked the same, except for a new ring on her ring finger. Looks like Paul finally made his move. I smiled, it must have been really hard on her when I died. She deserved to be happy after all she'd been through. My new father in law kissed my mother on the forehead, and walked off to his job.

I raised an eyebrow, why hadn't she noticed me yet? Oh yeah! I hadn't said anything!

"Mom…?" I asked.

She didn't respond.

"Mom?" I asked again, a little louder this time.

She turned her head slowly and gasped. I was sure she was going to faint, but she didn't.

"Per…Percy…?"

I nodded.

"N…No way, I must be hallucinating…."

"No mom, your not. I'm really here! I can't explain everything if you'll just listen to me!"

My mother took a deep breath, and turned to face me. She tried to hold my hand, but it went straight through me. She frowned when she realized I was just an Iris message.

"So what happened?" Mom asked with tears in her eyes. "I thought you died…"

"I did." I admitted. "But I was resurrected. So basically, I've cheated death." I said, grinning.

Mom smiled shyly. "That's great Percy. Did the camp resurrect you by chance?"

Oh no, Not that question, anything but that question! It would absolutely crush my mother if she knew I was resurrected by the Titans! So, I lied once more.

"Yeah… They did… I mean, of course they did! Who else did you have in mind?"

"Oh…" Mom sighed, sitting back down. "That's good. I was afraid that…that…"

"Don't worry Mom," I said, trying to place my hand on her shoulder. "It's all in the past."

My mother couldn't feel my hand, let alone see it clearly, but she wiped her tears away and smiled once more. So I must've been doing something she liked.

"Yes. It's all in the past now… So what brings you back to New York?"

I gulped. It was now or never, I'm sorry mom…

"The war against the Titan's is drawing near… Because I'm the next child of the big three to turn sixteen, I have to stay protected so I don't die. Please mother, I must ask you, do I have your blessing to bath in the Styx?"

She looked up at me, surprised. "What…! Percy, you could die again! I don't want to loose you, please Percy…Don't!"

"Mother… You don't understand, I'll be fine! Please, for the sake of the planet!" I pleaded, crossing my fingers behind my back.

Minuets passed with no response…Then my mom shook her head wearily before speaking.

"Fine. But you must promise not to get hurt or anything on the way, okay? …I give you my blessing…" She huffed, tears once again streaking her eyes.

"Thanks Mom, I promise, I won't let you down. I love you." Then I gave her a pretend hug, since I couldn't touch her.

"I love you too, Percy." My mother said, smiling her prettiest smile.

I waved my hand through the mist, and she disappeared…

"Ugh! I have a headache now!" I groaned, stepping away from the fountain.

I had just lied. Lied to my mother! How could I do that? All for the sake of her blessing? I felt terrible… My skin once again burned, but only slightly, I could take the pain. I deserved it after what I'd done…

Luke walked into the room and handed me an icepack.

"So? Did you get it?"

"Get what?" I asked, annoyed.

"The blessing!"

"Oh, yeah, I got that…It's just a shame I had to lie, that's all…"

Luke stared at me for a mere moment, and I swear I saw sorrow in his eyes. I wonder what happened to his mother? But he quickly shook the feeling off and threw a bag in my face.

"Here, take it. We've just arrived in Los Angeles." Luke said as he got up and walked away.

**...**

**Yes! I got this one out early! *fake applause* Thank you, thank you! Anyway, now that my job has finally been fulfilled for the day, I'M OFF TO GO CAMPING! Any tips or ideas you have in the meanwhile would be great!**

**I am very aware that none of the muses joined the Titans… But in this story one did. :D Just pretend, okay?**

_**P.S. And yes, there will be PERCABETH in the next chapter! ^_^**_


	10. Discovered Truth

**Thanks for waiting, I know some of you have been really excited about the Percabeth in this chapter! And because that's a promise, this chapter might be a little longer than the other ones. My gift to you. So be prepared!**

**The new chapter starts, NOW!**

**(I've been working on my grammar, so please tell me about any mistakes you see, thanks!)**

…**.**

Luke and I walked off the ship when we got to Los Angeles. We couldn't afford to waste any possible time that remained, and we were running out of time much faster than planned. My body had a tan from the inside out by now, and I figured the whole package would hurt a lot more than your average sunburn. Kronos would finally get complete control of my body very soon, and if I didn't accomplish the mission I was given, I'd be cooked to a crisp by noon tomorrow.

I stepped foot on the gravel and took a long deep breath. It felt so good to stand on the stable ground again. No more metal, just solid earth…Well, at least for now, anyway. I knew for a fact that I would have to go back to the Princess Andromeda eventually. And since I'm a son of Poseidon, I shouldn't have minded that. But as it turns out, I did. Just because I liked the ocean didn't mean that I wanted to stay on it 24'7.

I'd been on it for like, what, a year? No duh I wanted land! I asked Luke if I could go swimming every now and then while I was on the ship, but he said it was a bad idea and he vetoed my request. As you can imagine, I've been pissed off ever since.

…Then my thoughts drifted to a different subject. The one Luke, Morpheus, and Melpomene had talked about. What was it that I could do? Hopefully I wouldn't be able to make someone's head explode like that one girl could… Jeez, the horrors that kid must have faced… I suppose some were good and others were bad depending on that person's will, but… What was mine? Was I good or bad? Crap, why can't the gods just tell me about these things? It'd make my life a whole lot easier!

I was about to mentally curse at the gods when I stopped myself. That's right, I had to hold my temper, I wasn't going to burst into flames as long as I remained calm. As long as I didn't show too much emotion I'd be fine.

Luke started waving his hand in front of me, "Hello? Anyone there?"

When I didn't respond he snapped his fingers, which caused me to jump a little bit.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. So where's the entrance to the underworld? I don't remember one being around here…"

Luke frowned. "There's more than just one way to the underworld, Percy. Your standing right next to the gate."

I turned and stepped back, hoping for something amazing. But I was greatly disappointed to see that it was nothing but a rock wall.

I looked at him as if he were crazy. "…That's the door?"

Luke nodded.

I stared at the wall for a few moments in disbelief. _You'd think it would look more underworldish than this… _

"So, how do we get in?" I asked.

"Give me your hand." Luke said.

"Why would I-"

"Just do it!" He groaned.

I hesitated, but I held out my arm to Luke. Luke then took a knife out of his pocket and slit my palm with the blade, causing it to bleed. I grimaced at the feeling, but soon my hand became numb and I could feel nothing. He then slit his own, and told me to place my hand on the wall and concentrate. I did as he asked, and Luke did the same.

We stood there for a while doing nothing. It seemed as if an hour had passed and all we were doing was standing there. What could be taking so long?

"_Speak… Talk in ancient Greek…"_ A faint voice whispered.

My heart skipped a beat. Was that…Kronos? But he sounded so weak, how was he managing to communicate when he wasn't possessing me?

"_Do it, Perseus… Do it now!"_ It said again.

My palm grew even more numb than it already was, the wall was absorbing all the blood that had been released from it. It wouldn't be long before my hand was nothing but skin and bone. But what was I supposed to say? I hardly know how to speak ancient Greek! Sure, I've picked up a few words…And yet none of them seemed right. Only one came to mind. Hesitantly, I spoke the words:

"_Ανοιχτό…"_

There was a rumbling noise from below, and the ground beneath us started to shake. Was it an earthquake? I took my hand off the wall and started to back away, but Luke pulled me back into place just as a hole appeared beneath us and sucked us into the earth.

After that, there was nothing but darkness. I could tell from the feel of it that we were falling. Falling down into the black abyss known as Hell. I was sure we were going to fall face-first on the ground with a sickening 'splat!' …But, surprisingly, we didn't. Suddenly gravity began to slow down around us and soon me and Luke had started gently floating towards the ground below.

We landed safely in the land of the dead with no trouble at all. I smiled, for a second back there I thought we were going to die. But I frowned when I noticed where we were. Speaking about death…We were standing in the fields of Asphodel.

The first thing I saw struck me with pure terror and disgust. Vultures were eating the rotting organs of an old man. Needles were jabbed in his right eye socket, while the eye belonging to it was no where to be found. A monster I can't even begin to describe was chewing on the other, and a similar one with a human face was clawing and tearing the skin around his left leg. The man was screaming as more and more of the creatures came to tear off and eat his remains.

There was a long line of people behind him, and I bet they all had to live through the same thing everyday. I grimaced at the sight of it, now I felt really sick.

And even though it was hard to believe, some other people had even more horrid punishments _still_. Deathtraps, Greek fire bombs, people hallucinating… It was all there in front of me. It was like a horror movie, except twice as bad, and it was right in front of you. And-…Well… Let's just say it looked really, REALLY, painful.

I stretched and scratched the back of my head nervously. "Wow… I really hope I don't go here when I die… Though I probably will, Hades hates my guts…"

Luke shook his head. "Nah, Don't be stupid, he'll be imprisoned long before then… As long as you don't die, of course."

"Thanks for reminding me…" I mumbled. "So, which way to the Styx?"

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "That way. If we're lucky we'll be there before nightfall. Are you ready?"

I nodded, and checked my pocket for Riptide. It was there, I was all set for any monster that came our way. All except…

"Annabeth…"

Luke turned around, "Annabeth?"

I shook my head. "Nah, it's nothing. Camp Half Blood just sent a mission into the underworld, that's all. I was afraid we might run into them."

He gave me a strange look, then continued walking. "We won't run into them, trust me. And if we do, I'm sure we can easily defeat them, either way it doesn't matter. Who knows? They might even join us."

"Yeah… Maybe…" I said, following Luke.

_As long as they don't find us, first…_

*****Annabeth's POV, the Underworld*****

Ever since the day I nearly kissed Tyler, he'd been clinging onto me. At lunch he would always stare at me, and sometimes he'd even sneak to sit by me. Which wasn't allowed in the least! But every time I complained about it to Dionysus, he just took a sip of his dumb coke and said, "Whatever."

It seemed everything I did had to include him in one way or another. From capture the flag, to sneaking towards the Athena's table at lunch.

Now most of the campers thought it was cute that he liked me so much, but I wasn't in agreement. I'm still not. Most demigods would kill to have such a desperate guy after them, especially those from the Aphrodite cabin. But life's not like a TV show. In reality, when you have a stalker, it's really not exciting at all… It's actually kind of scary… I just can't see how people could believe otherwise. As a matter of fact, that's just what Tyler was.

A stalker.

My cabin mates seemed to be the only people who believed me that I wasn't interested in having a relationship at the moment. But I suppose since Tyler's dad was camp counselor, he could do anything he wanted… Even break the rules…

And now I was partnered up with him on a quest, him and _only _him. Of all people, it had just had to be Tyler. I'd have gladly taken someone- no, _anyone_ else. I would have gladly gone with Clarisse if it meant I'd be free for once.

Our mission was to go to the underworld and persuade some of the lower monsters to fight on the gods side instead of the titans during the upcoming war. The campers had decided having a small team of two may be better than a trio, so we wouldn't have to be slowed down by a third member.

Unfortunately, most of the monsters had already decided what side they were on, and many of them attacked us. Of course, there were one or two that we convinced to fight for the gods, and that was a good sign. Our last destination was a place close by the Styx, and that's where we're heading right now.

There was much more bad in our mission than good though. If monsters kept joining Kronos at this rate, Olympus would surely perish! And… Percy…

That jerk. The memories came flooding back to me, clear as day. He joined the Titans, and betrayed the entire camp! How could he?

I could already feel the tears at the back of my eyelids, but I refused to let them spill. What reason did I have to cry for? I should have outgrown this already… It's not like I _loved_ Percy or anything… Right?

My thoughts were interrupted as Tyler pulled me into a tight hug.

"Cheer up, Annabeth! There's no need to cry over a dull mission like this!"

I sighed. "Let me go, Tyler… I'm not in the mood."

Tyler frowned. I bet he could tell what I was really thinking about, he was just too prideful to admit it. After all, be didn't appear to like Percy that much… And as a matter of fact, I think he never really had.

"Why not?" He grinned.

I shook my head and gently shoved Tyler away before walking on ahead without him.

I looked back to see him staring at me with large, puppy dog eyes, like I'd just broken his heart. It almost made me feel sorry for the guy, which was pretty hard to do when you were surrounded by screaming lost souls. I figured he was faking though, so I kept on going. Tyler shrugged and pulled himself off the ground to follow me.

Then, out of no where, a black hole appeared right in front of us. Suspicious, I took a step forward. Suddenly something jumped out of the hole and landed right on top of me! It was big, black, furry, and smelt of wet dog. It was a hellhound, one of the biggest I'd ever seen.

The huge dog was pinning me down, claws digging into my flesh, I screamed as loud as I could. Three seconds later the Tyler rushed to help me, jumping onto it's back and stabbing it violently with… My knife? How in Hades did he get that? But the moment was short lived, for the beast howled and shook him away, sending him crashing onto the ground.

_Oh gods… I'm doomed… _I gulped, praying that I would, somehow, survive this.

Another cloaked black figure walked out from behind the hellhound. It's eyes widened as it looked at me.

"Annabeth? Whoa, I wasn't expecting to see you here! Get off her, girl. She's not an enemy."

The dog growled at me, then slowly backed away to it's master. The person, (a boy, from the looks of it,) kneeled down next to me and held out his hand.

"Need any hel-"

I didn't let him finish. I punched him square in the chest and sent him tumbling backward. Taking out the spare knife I kept with me, I ran over and held it to his throat.

"Who are you?" I asked, pressing the blade even further against his neck.

"H-hold on! Just give me a second!" The boy said. He quickly pulled down his hood, revealing the face of my attacker.

I gasped, it was Nico. Nico De Angelo.

"Oh my- NICO!" I shouted. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

The son of Hades got off the ground and cracked his neck. "That's okay…

Happens all the time." He said, smiling.

I sighed in relief, he was perfectly fine. I turned towards Tyler, who was at the moment, rubbing the big bruise he received on his head. I held out my hand expectantly.

He looked at me funny, before realizing what I meant. Tyler reached out towards where my knife had plummeted, and gave it back to me with a sly smile on his lips. After receiving my precious knife, I bopped him on the head good and hard, creating yet another bruise.

"Ouch…" He moaned pathetically. "I guess I deserved that…"

I nodded.

Nico tapped my shoulder. "May I have a word?"

I nodded, and glared back at Tyler. How dare he dig in my stuff…

We talked for a while, and I was very relived to here that Nico wanted to help me and Tyler with our mission. Of course, I agreed right away. He knew the underworld like to back of his hand, so we'd never be lost. Not to mention a certain someone wouldn't be trying to seduce me every five seconds…

It turns out when Nico heard of our arrival, he had escaped his father's palace just as his dad went off to a meeting. He said he put most of the guards under a sleeping spell that would take a few days to wear off, and he'd wasted most of his ambronisia and nectar in order to stay awake in the process. I felt his head, it was still burning… I knew what he had just done was very risky, and it was a wonder he had survived… But thankfully we still had enough to go around. The camp had packed us extra, just in case. So after we had healed ourselves, we continued on our journey to the Styx.

A day passed, and we arrived. But as we got there, something unexpected happened. Something so unanticipated, that it seemed as if time itself had stopped. As we arrived at our destination, we found the one I had hoped never to see again. All the previous pain I had gone through was suddenly back again, and I knew that this time I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears.

For in front of us, stood Percy Jackson.

*****Percy's POV*****

The next day we arrived at the Styx, which symbolized my journey was just about coming to an end. I looked into the dark waters of the river, it was pure black and _very_ polluted. This was definitely not safe to drink.

"_You've done well, son of Poseidon…"_ Kronos whispered. "_Now go into the water and focus on your mortal point. This is the one spot where you shall be vulnerable… Choose wisely. The time has come to fulfill your end of the deal and become my host…"_

I gulped, it was now or never. I wanted to jump in… It was what I came here for, after all. But I couldn't help but feel a small pinch of guilt deep inside my gut. Destroying Olympus would mean betraying my father, and he cared so much about me… Unlike the other gods, which I despised. They were selfish, rude, cruel, and misunderstanding. Every single one of them deserved to be locked up.

Then there was my mother, what would she think? It's not like I had many options, I'd made a deal with the Lord of Time for Zeus's sake! And making a deal with a god, or in this case a titan, can be awfully permanent. I wouldn't let anything harm my mom, though. If a person or monster even put a scratch on her, I'd make sure they suffered horrible and painful deaths. You can count on that.

Having no other choice, I took off my shoes and stood beside the waters edge, ready to dive in. Though just before I was about to lunge, something stopped me. A rock fell, and I turned around to see what caused it. Big mistake.

Annabeth, her so called boyfriend, and Nico De Angelo were all standing there, staring at me. Nico with hate, the boy with suspicion, and Annabeth with an expression I didn't yet understand. Whatever it was, she was gaping in awe with a slightly hurt look on her face. We stood there for a while, not daring to move.

It was Annabeth who broke the silence.

"…Percy?"

I fumed, though I shivered at her words. She sounded so innocent… It was really hard to stay angry with her after all this time… But my anger outgrew my hesitation, there was no way I could forgive her after all she'd done. Rage boiled inside of me, what could Athena's daughter possibly want now? She had torn me apart from the inside, piece by piece. How had she not noticed all the emotions I'd been going through? The fact that Annabeth constantly ignored my true feelings in both of my lifetimes hurt more than she'd ever know.

The image of Annabeth kissing the stranger next to her suddenly flashed across my mind. My heart rate sped up and my hands quickly turned into fists. That was the guy, wasn't it? I felt my eyes narrow in irritation. Just _great_.

"Can't you just leave my alone? I thought I told you and your dumb boyfriend to stay away!"

The boy smirked. "What? Is the poor wittle pwercy jealous, perhaps? Seems probable now that I've stolen your precious Annabeth."

"So says the son of the _beer_ god…" I snapped back.

The stranger across from me fumed and took a stance, as if he was asking for a fight. I'd be insane to refuse this opportunity.

Annabeth quickly closed the space between us, much to our annoyance.

"Tyler, Percy! Stop it, this is not the way to go about things! We can solve this another way!"

What an Athenian thing to say. Though I must admit, she shut us both up pretty well. _Tyler. _So that was the creeps name. He doesn't look like much of a challenge. I can take him down in five minuets, no sweat at all.

A small smile grew on Tyler's face as he glared daggers at me. The expression on his face looked strangely intimidating, as if he knows something I don't. What could he be planning? Annabeth's arm is holding him back, so he can't possibly strike from this angle.

…Can he?

I realize what Tyler's doing the second he grips the girl's shoulder and pulls her close to him. Emotional pain. The feeling burns, and he knows it, too. Except Tyler doesn't know that to me that pain is also literal. But the worst is still yet to come. And as he raises his fist in my direction with all the fingers closed, I experience the worst sensation I have ever felt. All the fingers… Except one.

Of all the enemies I've ever known, not one has dared shown me the finger. And above all of them, I think I hate this one the most. The daughter of Athena's words do not matter now, nothing does. My pride and my gods have just been insulted, therefore revenge must be carried out.

We both charge at the same time, each aimed for killing the other. No time for the surroundings. He punches me in the gut, and I grab his sleeves, flipping him over my shoulder. Tyler gets back up within no time, pretending to punch me again. I block it with my left hand, but he punches me in the face with his right. A fowl move! That's it, enough with these games!

I expect to hear Annabeth scream in the background, whereas instead she and Nico appear to be fighting Luke. My partner is having a hard time, however I'm sure he'll pull through. Kronos wouldn't have sent me with an idiot. He can't hold out for long, though. Which is why I need to finish this fight before then.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my weapon. It may burn, but it's a risk that has to be taken in order to defeat my opponent.

The pen transforms into a scythe, and I swing Riptide directly at Tyler's chest. A large gash appears across his torso as my blade swiftly cuts through him. He stares at me, shocked, but it's only a thin cut. Nothing ambronisia can't cure.

Suddenly, a grape vine wraps around my leg and drags me to the ground.

"Ack!"

Tyler grins. "Oh? Can't escape a small weed, Percy?"

"You wish!" I growl, cutting it away before damage sets in.

A huge swarm of vines charge at me, these ones much bigger than the first. I'm slicing away, frantically, but more keep appearing. Without warning, one of the stems tear Riptide out of my grasp. There are too many grape plants to see where it went, so I now need to use my hands. I was wrong about Tyler, he fights like a demon!

The vines finally outnumber my strength, and they curl around me, trapping their prisoner in a cocoon.

Thorns grow, and they stab into my flesh like needles. The plant soaks up my blood, using it to nurture itself and grow even more. No! This can't be the end! I won't let myself fail again!

A noise brings me back to reality.

"_PERCY!"_

That voice… I know who it belongs to, but why would she…?

There's a scream, a male ones. Dionysus's kid, I'm guessing. I feel rustling in the vines that encase me. This isn't a dream, someone is trying to rescue me. It's not Luke, Nico, and _definitely_ not that brute, Tyler. That only leaves one person. I've already figured out who it is, but I still hope- No, pray the _gods_ it isn't her. Not Annabeth, anyone but her!

It is, though. Slicing can be heard from above, and as soon as the light reaches my vision, I can clearly see blond curls and gray eyes filled with determination to set me free.

She grabs my hand and pulls until I am out of the vines. I'm all safe and sound except for some deep gashes along my body.

"What's wrong with you? You're supposed to kill me and live happily ever after with your dumb boyfriend!"

Annabeth shakes her head, "Percy, Tyler isn't my boyfriend… Not even close!"

I frown. "What are you talking about? You two-"

"-Kissed? Don't be silly, seaweed brain. It may have looked like that from a certain point of view, but I pushed him away at the last second."

My heart skipped a beat. Is she actually telling the truth? I know what I saw on that day. It tore me apart from the inside out. I need to know for sure.

"Annabeth… Don't you dare lie to me…" I hiss through clenched teeth.

"I swear on the river Styx." She says solemnly, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Please, Percy…"

And this time, when she hugged me, I didn't push her away. I just sat there, stunned, like a complete moron. And yet I was relieved to hear this new piece of information. I truly believed in Annabeth's vow. As if a huge weight had been lifted, the darkness in my soul completely disappeared. If only for a moment.

And for that one moment, the old Percy Jackson decided to show himself.

…**.**

**WAIT! Before you go throwing pitchforks at me, just let me explain why this chapter was so late!**

**Well, back in August my family decided to go on a camping trip. I really wanted to finish this chapter within the week, so I brought my netbook with me. I actually was nearly finished by the time I got home, too. But then I realized I couldn't save the document onto the internet… Or copy and paste it into an email draft…**

**So I decided to rewrite the entire chapter again! :D And then, well, yeah. My computer got a virus and deleted the entire thing! By that point, I was really stressed out and school had just started, so I figured I might as well save it for later.**

**I had no idea it would be this late. I am soooooo sorry, guys! ):**

**It was a miracle that I managed to save some scraps of the story on my email, or else I'd never had finished it! **

**Thank you to all the people who have been patiently waiting for the new chapter, especially those of you who gave me death threats! (You guys are so nice!)**

**Anyways, I plan to write a good 6 or 7 more chapters before the grand finale. And trust me, they'll be a great twist in the next chapter for all of you to enjoy! (Percy's awesome power will also be revealed!)**


	11. The Cost of Willpower

**LET'S GET THINGS STRAIGHT.**

I began this story in FIFTH GRADE. It has been so, so long since I have read this series and a lot of stuff has happened. School got harder, my parents got divorced, and I've had to meet a lot of new people because of that.

I know I haven't updated… I'm so sorry… But please don't harass me in the reviews. I have a few minor errors here and there, but again, I was in the _fifth grade. _

To all the reviewers who have given me feedback, thank you so much! It's because of you that I have been inspired to continue this story.

A special thanks to these guys:

**TailsTheFoxx-**

This awesome person made fan art. Seriously, how cool is that?! :D You can find them on Deviantart. They are titled **Luke and Percy: Another Story** and **The Hero's Dark Side**.

**Guy-**

Dude, again, I was in fifth grade. But thanks for the idea, that really stuck with me. I hope you don't mind…

**Mynamesnotmario-**

Thanks for the final push; I hope you enjoy this :)

If I've made the characters too OOC, please tell me how I can fix this to your liking. I will try to research the characters more in the future.

To everyone who enjoys this fanfiction, thanks again for everything you've done!

xXxXxXx

_And this time, when she hugged me, I didn't push her away. I just sat there, stunned, like a complete moron. And yet I was relieved to hear this new piece of information. I truly believed in Annabeth's vow. As if a huge weight had been lifted, the darkness in my soul completely disappeared. If only for a moment._

_And for that one moment, the old Percy Jackson decided to show himself._

xXxXxXx

Kronos was well aware of what the blond child was trying to do. Athena's daughter (Annabeth, something or rather,) was attempting to force Percy into the light. It had been the titan's goal to extinguish the son of Poseidon's spirit, turning his family and allies into his most despicable foes. Now, a mere daughter of Athena was trying her will against that of a Titan's.

It truly was a pitiful attempt. To be blatantly honest, he was quite amused by the young demigod's feelings towards the blonde. He really was relieved to hear about her relationship with that one boy, wasn't he? But Perseus was far too long gone, now. It was too late for any sentimental reunions.

_**Such a nuisance…**_ Kronos thought to himself. Alas, it was useless. He had the boy under his finger. If he so much as stepped out of line, death would surely follow. There would be no other options.

Besides, time was running out. Percy would either die or become a shell for Titan King.

xXxXxXx

My hands slowly made their way around Annabeth, returning the hug. She didn't love Tyler, after all… All this time I had been so angry at her, but for what? I should've known Annabeth would never have gone for a guy like him.

I had been acting like a child for so long now, and the anger I felt had blinded me from using my head. Not just from Annabeth, but from others as well. Nico, the Olympians, my parents… At the time, it had all seemed so worth it. Did I really hate them? I'd been alone for so long, I didn't think that anybody would care… They did, though. My father had proven that to me, and now, so had Annabeth. A lot of people resented me, _especially_ since I'd joined the Titans. But not everyone. Not the people I loved the most.

My hands were numb; it took me a moment to realize I was shaking. I felt like I was about to cry. I'd made such an awful mistake. How could I betray everyone after everything we'd been through?

Kronos stirred inside my mind, his irritation becoming present. He knew something was wrong. My skin was burning, but I still clung onto Annabeth. She had become my lifeline to the real world.

…And with a 'snap' it all came crumbling down.

The sound of a twig breaking reawakened my senses. I looked to the right, and with a jolt I pulled Annabeth backward from the oncoming black pillar. It became swallowed in the remaining grapevines behind us, and I quickly turned to see what had happened.

"The fight's not over!" Nico shouted.

Sharpened black stones hovered behind him, radiating a dark and deadly aura. Geokinesis must have been quite helpful in a fight. He glared at me, obviously no longer caring about the blond girl to my right. Or maybe he just couldn't see her; he was blinded by hatred and rage. In my head I wondered if he wanted to kill me. _Bring it on,_ I thought._ I won't lose again._

In an odd turn of events, it was I who charged towards Nico, leaving Annabeth away from us instead of drawing him closer. It had all happened so fast, I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking when we (just barely) dodged that rock. She was most likely putting the pieces together as well. If she knew what was good for her, she'd stay back this time.

As I ran to the son of Hades, Riptide drawn, I couldn't help but notice Tyler's unconscious body. It was flipped over, face-first in the dirt with a good sized rock close by. Had Annabeth knocked him out for me? It was shocking, but I couldn't help but feel a little pleased with her work. She must have thrown it from a distance. Smiling, I knew that the daughter of Athena could take care of herself.

A weight formed in my chest, pounding away like never before. My heart rate had quickened. I struck first, sending Anaklusmos towards Nico's head. Scarcely missing, the blade cut off a good chunk of his hair. He was obviously shocked by this, because he stumbled back and nearly fell over. His counter was good though, which contained a series of small and black bullet-like rocks heading my way. One found my ribcage, though I no longer felt pain. When you're a constant bonfire, you get used to these kinds of things. Plus I now had a reason to defeat him.

I didn't want to be angry at the kid, except with the way he was acting it was hard not to. He just wouldn't listen to reason, now would he? Nico missed Bianca, which I could understand, but such a grudge couldn't go unheeded. _Let him blow off some steam. He won't beat you this time._

The fight continued. With every attack I wore Nico down more and more, refusing to lose just by sheer force of willpower. I didn't stop to feel how tired I was. Couldn't stop. Over time I could see small cuts and bruises forming across the boy's flesh, and I could perceive his breathing, which had deepened into long, jagged gasps. His energy must have been used up by Luke.

Suddenly, I paused, wondering why Nico had attacked in the first place. Where was Luke?

For a mere second, I took my eyes away from the battle and looked around. Luke, my partner and guide, was lying in the dirt, beaten to a bloody pulp. Even from this distance I could tell he had been cut up pretty badly. Annabeth had realized this as well. A surge of panic rushed through my veins. Well? Would she help him or leave him?

This was all Nico needed to get in a move. Before I could blink, dead hands burst from the earth and latched onto my legs, pulling me down and _again_ forcing Anaklusmos out of my grasp. More arms proceeded to burst from the ground and held me in place, using me as a rope to bring them upwards.

_Stupid, stupid, __**stupid **__ADHD…_

Nico didn't hesitate to chew me out, "You liar!"

"I never lied." I retorted, raising my gaze to meet his, "Nico, you can't hold grudges forever. It's not my fault that Bianca is dead!"

"You promised, Percy…" The boy said, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. "She left me, so I trusted you to protect her. You failed."

I shook my head in irritation, growing increasingly angry. "Just listen to me for once! I did promise, I tried, but in the end it was out of my-"

Hades' son didn't let me finish. I could see tears of fury begin to peak in his eyes and he looked away. I'm not sure if it was involuntary or not, but sharp fragments of rock and earth began hurtling towards me with incredible speed.

_No! _I began to panic. I couldn't lose again.

What happened next, I'm not sure. But I somehow managed to break the arm of corpse on my left, setting my right hand loose and sending me into action. A jet of water burst from the Styx and shot towards Nico, sending him spiraling into the dirt. His face remained the same, seemingly in a daze. There was no pain present, almost as if he were a ghost. That's when something weird happened:

Nico's body began to twitch.

It started with some rapid eye movements. Then, slowly, the boy arose to his feet, seemingly floating in mid-air. The cuts on his body grew, sending small streaks of red down his face and clothes. He looked as if he was about to say something, but the words just couldn't come out.

"P-Percy…?" He managed, slowly realizing that he was no longer in control of his body.

I looked down and was shocked to see that the dead beings were no longer there. My hands were free, but I wasn't the one moving them. It was Kronos. Alas, he had managed to possess me without my consent.

"**Son of Hades, do you love your dear sister so much that you wish to join her?" **Kronos' voice bellowed from my mouth, sending shivers down the spine of anyone who heard it.

With a flick of my wrist, a burst of blood erupted from Nico's arm, causing a horrible scream to resonate from his mouth. What was going on? Why couldn't I control myself? Nico… What's happening? My skin began to glow, and suddenly I felt rather fuzzy, like my mind was beginning to melt. The burning sensation was now a full-fledged fire, eating me up from the inside out. My vision began to fade…

Then Luke pushed me into the Styx.

It. Was. Horrible.

It was worse than being hit by that truck. It was worse than being hit with one of Zeus's master bolts. It was even worse than being possessed by the Titan Lord himself.

If I had known the extent of the pain earlier, I may have just let Kronos kill me. The pain was like jumping into a vat of boiling acid, except fifty times worse. No, way worse than that. I had submerged completely under the waves.

With a start, I realized that I could no longer breathe underwater. Was this what it was like to drown? Every nerve was being suffocated by the blackness of the liquid. My skin was dissolving, just like sand on the ocean shore. I saw faces- Mom, Tyson, Annabeth, Grover- but they faded before I could be sure.

I heard my mother's voice, _"…I give you my blessing…"_

The pain grew, if that was even possible. I had to act quickly. But was being Kronos' host still worth it? The choice was mine. I could still stop this nightmare from happening.

"**Your lifeline, Perseus."** A dark familiar voice echoed.

And just like that, I could no longer think on my own. A cord connected the base of my arm (the left,) to the shore of the Styx. The bad memories returned. Smelly Gabe, that brat Nico, my father and the other Olympians almost sentencing me to death… These along with other unpleasant thoughts arose in my mind.

No! I didn't care about my past anymore, it was all for the best. My family and friends still loved and accepted me. I was just too blind to see that until now. Smelly Gabe was a jerk, but my mom did it to protect me. My father left for the same reason. Nico… He was a brat, but he had a reason to be. Bianca was all he had left. All the horrors I'd been through had happened for a reason, not because I was the enemy.

_Then why did you join the Titans, Percy?_ I froze. _You're a monster._ _Annabeth's a liar. Caring is just a ruse your family and friends are using to lure you in. What do you think will happen once they've done that, hmm? They certainly can't let the host of Kronos live on._

"I'm not Kronos!" I cried, trying frantically to hold onto the shards of my sanity.

_But you are, Percy Jackson. You are._

xXxXxXx

**(Kronos, 3****rd**** person)**

The Titan King arose out of the Styx, his eyes fully golden and Anaklusmos at the ready. He had seized control of Perseus Jackson, but not easily. The daughter of Athena had done better than he'd previously thought. The boy's mind was nothing but a broken mirror. It was already close to snapping, it had been for a while. Annabeth had been doing a quick stitch-up to give him more time. But stitches could be easily cut.

Now, it was time to harness Percy's true potential. Using his godly powers, Kronos healed his servant. Slowly, Luke stood up from the cold earth. He wobbled at first, slowly becoming more stable as time went on. His cuts and gashes healed rapidly. _You've done well,_ Kronos thought, giving Luke a contented glance.

There was a reason he'd wanted Poseidon's son to be his host. He truly was one in a thousand. His powers were much greater than the average demigod, and not just because he was one of the big three. No, it was ability far greater than that.

Percy Jackson had power over water, that much was certain. But there was one element similar to water that only someone superior could control: Blood. It was what he had used to attack Nico, after all.

The Son of Hades no longer mattered to Kronos. The death god's servants would find his unconscious body soon enough. It was the girl he needed to dispose of. After pulling a stunt like that, the Titan Lord couldn't afford a second attempt.

The blond child met his gaze, eyes burning with love for Percy, but hatred for him. Percy's possessed hands twisted strangely, moving with small, complex motions. Annabeth's body stiffened, though you could tell she was struggling to get away. A flick of his wrist and she was unconscious.

As Kronos stepped forward, he was shocked to discover a sudden pounding in his head. Perseus was comatose, but his anger rang clear: _"Do this and I'll kill you. Don't think I won't find a way!"_ Ignoring this, he took another step forward, only to be greeted with a harsher, more violent pounding.

"**Very well... But your actions will have consequences!"** Kronos hissed.

Just like that, the Titan Lord disappeared; taking his host and Luke along with him.

xXxXxXx

**I'm currently working on updating my older chapters. They won't be too different, but they'll be greater in detail and more graphic with better grammar. I've already re-finished chapter one.**

**So, how was this for you? Did you guys like it? Read and review! :)**


End file.
